Progress
by Avarici
Summary: Their relationship had come a long way from when they first became a team. But it still had a long way to go. A series of closely related one shots that are BB/Rae centric with a side of Rob/Star and a dash of Cy/Jinx for flavor!
1. Nightmare

**Author's note: This is a series of one shots that take place in the same sort of time line/continuity. Basically what happens to the titans in my little brain. They are BB/Rae centric with a side of Rob/Star and a dash of Cy/Jinx for flavour! They all take place after the end of season five.**

**I imagine their ages are: Beast Boy – 14, Raven – 15, Cyborg – 18 because legal adults are good to have, Starfire – 16, Robin – 16 (he seems younger to me, but he can drive so . . .shrug)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Obviously.**

* * *

Raven sat up in bed breathing heavily, someone in Titan Tower was having a nightmare, and this was by far the worst she had ever felt. She had always been able to tell when one of her team mates was having a bad dream, but lately she was being woken by someone else's nightmares every night. The pallid girl gasped as guilt, fear, nausea, and heart wrenching sorrow washed over her all at once. She clutched the fabric at her chest as if it would ease the terrible pain she felt there.

Stumbling out of bed, without bothering to throw on her cloak, Raven hurried out the door. She had to find who ever was having this horrid dream and wake them up. It only took a second to pinpoint where the feelings were coming from and she quickly followed them. Raven turned the corner and soon found herself standing at Beast Boy's door. Her vision blurred as the emotions intensified and she grabbed the door frame in an attempt to steady herself.

With a shaking fist she pounded on the door, but the only response she received were anguished cries from the changeling within. She phased through the door and made her way over to his bed. Levitating enough to see him thrashing around in his blankets, dressed in nothing more than a pair of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle boxers, she reached out to touch him.

"MOMMY!" He cried sitting up and glancing around. His actions startled Raven so much that something on his floor burst into pieces. "Mom." He whimpered as he wrapped his arms around his pillow. Raven flinched as yet another wave of the same emotions hit her. She lifted herself onto his bed and knelt in front of him.

"Beast Boy," she placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him, "you were having a nightmare." She looked into his eyes and was slightly shocked to see tears streaming down his face.

"I know." He gasped, his breathing still ragged. He wiped away his his tears with one hand but they were immediately replaced by new ones.

"You . . . were calling out for your mother."

"I called for my mommy didn't I?" He stared down and his bare legs.

"Yes."

"Please don't tell anybody, especially not Cy! I know he'll just–"

"I wont." She removed her hand and placed it alongside the other in her lap. "It was really bad, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he took a deep shuddering breath, "wait, why are you here?" Raven blushed and reached for her hood only to discover that she wasn't wearing her cloak. Her blush intensified.

"Your dream woke me up. I could feel it from my room." Beast Boy's teary eyes widened at this comment.

"You can _feel_ when other people have nightmares?" She nodded and he continued to stare.

"Someone's been having a lot of them lately."

"Oh, sorry. It's just . . . " He stopped and looked at anything that wasn't Raven.

"What is it?"

"I . . . I really don't want to talk about it."

"Just tell me." Raven demanded a slight hint of annoyance creeping into her monotone voice.

"I was dreaming about my parents." He began, finally making eye contact. "They died in a river boating accident when I was seven. I always get like this around the anniversary of their death. I'll snap out of it soon, I always do." He flashed what on most people would be considered a cheerful smile, but on Beast Boy it was nothing more than a sad attempt and both of them knew it.

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"What? I never said I feel guilty."

"But you do. Why?" Beast Boy sighed.

"Because I should have . . ." he paused wiping vigorously at the tears that had escaped his eyes, "I could have saved them."

"You were there?"

"No, they didn't take me, but I should have insisted. I should have followed them. I should have changed into something and saved them."

"You had that kind of control over your powers as a child?"

"Well . . . not really, the only animal I only ever changed into a mongoose, but I could have–"

"Changed into some incredibly strong, and most likely large, animal and rescued two adults at the age of seven?" Raven watched the green boy's in front of her contemplate her words.

"Yes." He finally said digging his fingers into the pillow clenched to his chest.

"No. Children don't save their parents."

"But I did once that's how–"

"It is a parent's responsibility to protect their children and that's probably why they didn't take you with them."

"I . . . it . . . I should ha–"

"It wasn't your fault."

"But,"

"It wasn't your fault."

"But I should have . . . I . . ." Raven sighed.

"You are not responsible for their deaths, you were a child when it happened, you weren't there and if you were you couldn't have done anything."

He released his grip on the pillow in his arms allowing it to fall onto the bed next to him.

"You really think it . . . it wasn't my fault?" his voice cracked and he began to cry once again.

"I know it wasn't and I know your parents wouldn't want you beating yourself up about it." Beast Boy threw his arms around the girl in front of him and wept on her shoulder. Raven's eyes widened at his actions and she was tempted to throw him off the bed, but considering his emotional instability, decided that it would be okay to let him hold her, just this once.

After several awkward minutes however, his cries only seemed to increase and his grip around her tighten. Reluctantly the the pale teen slid her arm around the green changeling and patted his bare back with her hand. It wasn't long before he relaxed and his sobbing ceased completely.

A sudden blush found it's way to Raven's face as Beast Boy's head drooped a little too close to her breasts and his arms slid down to her hips. She grabbed him by the shoulders, pushed him back and glared into his eyes. She was a surprised to see them flutter open in confusion.

"Sorry Rae," he mumbled, "I didn't mean to . . . fall asleep on you." Her blush quickly returned.

"That's . . . okay." She immediately removed her hands.

He rubbed his irritated eyes and smiled. "You know, the real reason I stay up so late is because I have a really hard time falling asleep." He yawned. "They used to tuck me in at night. My dad would always come mess up my hair and say 'Good night Garfield, sweet dreams.' and then my mom would give me a kiss on the cheek, that I always wiped off, and tell me that she loved me and that I'd always be her little boy."

Raven stared at him unsure as why he was telling her all this.

"I hated it, I was always telling them that I was to big for good night kisses but now . . . I'd give anything for them to tuck me in one last time."

"Beast boy . . . " She wasn't sure what to say

"Um . . . you really helped me out just by coming here and stuff, so I feel kinda bad asking, and well . . . " Raven raised her eyebrow as his face went red and he was suddenly no longer able to look at her, "I mean we're not even really good friends or anything but . . . will you . . . I really don't want to be alone right now, I . . . I'll just start thinking about them again so, um, s-so I know it's asking a lot, but will you . . . stay here? Just for a little while."

Though at the moment Raven was feeling unbelievably awkward, and would rather eat one of Starfire's traditional Tameranian dishes than stay on that bunk bed for another second, she thought anything was better that sharing another nightmare with Beast Boy.

"Okay," she sighed "but just until I'm sure–"

Her statement was cut short as he pushed her down onto his pillow and snuggled up to her. "Beast Boy! Just what th–"

"Thanks Raven." As he spoke his voice trembled. She glanced over to find his eyes tightly shut, obviously fighting back a fresh wave of tears. "You . . . you don't know how much this means to me Rae, you really are . . . " Unable to finish his sentence Beast Boy pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her.

She sighed as he mumbled something completely incoherent into her shoulder. No longer overwhelmed by guilt, fear, and heartache that wasn't hers, Raven realized how tired she was. She decided she would close her eyes for a moment but they didn't open again until morning.

She woke feeling very warm and comfortable though she wasn't sure why. She opened her eyes to glance at her clock and see just how close to 6 am she had woken up but instead found a green face less than five inches from hers. She calmed herself before she lost control, then quickly began to analize the situation.

She was laying on her side, her nose less than five inches from Beast Boy's, their bodies pushed together. Her head was resting on a pillow with his arm underneath and both her hands pressed against his surprisingly firm chest. Raven quickly pulled her hands back but at her sudden movement the sleeping boy moaned and the arm he had draped over her waist pulled her closer. She turned her head away from his so their faces wouldn't collide, but was startled when she felt something brush against her thigh. She looked down and found his legs tangled up in hers.

Raven slowly picked up his arm and began to pull it off of her.

"Don't." Best boy whined snuggling closer still, leaving her to wonder how that was even physically possible. It became obvious that he wasn't going to let go with out a fight, and she knew if she phased through him the "creepy darkness" as he called it, would surely rouse him.

Raven slowly lifted one arm and pulled the pillow out from under her head. She carefully untangled her legs from his then quickly scooted back and shoved the pillow between herself and the sleeping changeling. He grabbed the pillow and pulled it into his embrace.

Raven levitated to the ground with a shaky sigh and headed to the kitchen for a relaxing mug of tea and a few good hours of meditation before anyone else was up. She hoped Beast Boy would wake up and believe the events of the last few hours were nothing more than senseless dreams, but Raven highly doubted she would be so lucky.

hr/hr

Slowly opening his large green eyes, Beast Boy frowned as his nose was assaulted by a smell he didn't usually wake up to. He groggily sat up, tossing the pillow he was cuddling with aside, and began to look around. It was faint and if his senses weren't abnormally acute he would have never noticed it. He quickly realized there was something familiar about it, and though it was quite a pleasant scent he was starting to become frustrated by the fact that he couldn't identify it.

Deciding it was too early in the morning to be irritated by a _smell_, of all things, he closed his eyes flopped back down onto his pillow. As he did the aroma became almost overwhelming. He snuggled into his pillow and inhaled deeply. After a few seconds Beast Boy smiled having finally identified the mystery fragrance. It was just Raven. The young shape-shifter's eyes snapped open as the events of the previous night raced through his mind.

"I told her about my parents." He told the wall. "I cried in front of her! Did I really cuddle with her like that? Did she actually let me? Holy CRAP!" Beast Boy's eyes widened in fear. "She's totally gonna _kill_ me!"

"Okay, calm down," he took several deep breaths, "she hasn't killed me yet so if I just stay away from her and never talk to her again I might be okay." The loud grumbling of his stomach interrupted his thoughts.

"Damn it! I'll have to face the music sooner or later. Might as well get it over with now." He mumbled slowly climbing off his bed and making his way dejectedly towards the kitchen. With each step he took his fear grew stronger and soon he was tiptoeing along the walls and peeking around corners hoping to avoid _her_ at all costs.

Once he had reached the common room he poked his head in and glanced around. He determined the place was empty, relaxed, and walked to the fridge. Deciding he was too tired to cook he simply grabbed three slices of leftover veggie pizza that none of the other Titans were remotely interested in, and plopped down onto the couch.

The scrawny Titan was only halfway through his first slice when he heard someone mumbling something next to him. He looked over and saw a meditating Raven. A very high pitched scream erupted from his mouth as his plate, along with "breakfast", went tumbling to the floor. He slapped both hands over his mouth and stared at her in horror hoping that the commotion hadn't pulled her from her tranquil, non murderous state of mind. But the startled glare she was now giving him told him otherwise.

"Am I really _that_ scary?"

"NO! I just didn't see you and . . . uh" His face grew warm as a blush rushed to his pulled her hood up while Beast Boy wracked his brain for a subtle way to bring up the delicate subject of the night before.

"So um . . . thanks for last night." His eyes widened the minute the words left his mouth. "Oh that sounded so wrong! I totally didn't mean it like that, aw man, now your gonna be even _more_ mad. Dude, I'm such an idiot! Listen Raven, I'm really sorry I–" His ramblings were stopped when Raven placed her hand over his mouth.

"Beast Boy, stop talking." She dropped her hand and looked into his eyes. "I propose we never speak of this again. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" He sighed in relief and nearly melted into the couch. "Thanks Raven." She nodded in response then using her powers fused the broken plate back together and placed the pizza on top of it. It then levitated into Beast Boy's hands as Raven closed her eyes and resumed meditation. The young man next to her, however, continued to to watch her.

"You should probably go throw that away."

"Huh?"

"The pizza. It's been on the floor."

"Oh, right." He glanced down at the plate in his hands. "What a waste of perfectly good pizza." After turning the slices over a few times he decided that they were still relatively clean, at least sanitary enough to eat, and took a bite.

Beast Boy stared out the large window as the slowly rising sun made it's way across the cloudless sky. After several minutes his hand searched his plate for more pizza. When he finally pried his eyes away from the window he saw that he had already eaten all of it. With a sigh he stood up and took his plate to the sink. After rinsing and depositing his plate in the dishwasher his eyes once again found their way to Raven. His thoughts quickly began to wander.

_She was really nice to me last night . . . maybe she doesn't hate me as much as I think._ He giggled at the thought. _Now there's something that might actually make her laugh. Oh that reminds me I gotta go see if Cyborg has come up with any new jokes to tell her!_ He dashed out of the common room making a beeline for the garage leaving a softly smiling Raven to her meditation.


	2. Compassion

**Author's note: They grew up a bit. Beast Boy – 15, Raven – 16, Cyborg – 19, Starfire – 17, – Robin: 17 – Terra – 15**

* * *

A small green frog sat quietly examining the inhabitants of large building before him. One denizen in particular seemed to pique his interest, a young woman followed by two girls who appeared to be her same age. Staring intently as the aforementioned damsel tossed her long golden tresses behind her shoulder, he failed to notice the hand reaching for him.

He let out a croak of surprise and was quickly brought face to face with his captor.

"Robin has everyone out looking for you. You missed training this morning, a fight with Red X, _and_ an attempted robbery at the bank. Needless to say he's going to have more than a _few_ words for you when we get back to the tower."

He stared at the unusually pale teen and croaked once more. She rolled her violet eyes.

"I know it's you Beast Boy and I'm not going to carry you around all day. Change back or I'll do it for you." After one final glare she released to amphibian from her grip. She watched with a lack of enthusiasm as he morphed into a boy and landed unsteadily on his feet.

"Aw, how did you know it was me Rae?" He whined. She shook her head and began walking briskly down the sidewalk.

"We live in a city. The nearest pond in at least ten miles from here."

"I could have hopped."

"No you couldn't."

"I could have escaped from the science lab." He offered taking a few extra steps to catch up to her.

"All the frogs in the science lab are sent, already dead, floating in massive jars of formaldehyde." The pallid girl opened up a large hard bound novel that had been tucked under her arm and began reading.

"Gee, thanks for _that_ Raven, now I'm gonna have _nightmares_." Beast Boy slowed his pace and let his eyes wander back to the schoolyard until he had stopped, once again staring at the girl who had stolen his heart. Resting his head against the large iron gate he watched her laugh at something her friend had said.

"Beast Boy . . . " He heard Raven call for him but remained where he was.

"Do you think she'll ever remember?"

"Why would she want to?"

"What!?" Beast Boy spun around and glared incredulously at his so called friend.

"She's forgotten that she has powers. She doesn't know she can't control them. She doesn't remember Slade, and she doesn't remember what she did to her us. No powers, no guilt, and no regrets. Why would she want to relive all that?"

"Well . . . we had good times too. Like when she helped us stop that bank robbery and the first time we all had pizza together, and her kicking Robin's butt on the game station, and–"

"Will memories of fun really outweigh the memories of her betrayal?"

"But she's a Titan. She belongs at the tower with us."

"Beast Boy," Raven spoke his name so gently that he spun around to face her fearing what would come out of her mouth next, "Do you honestly believe that she would be happier with us, knowing we could never forget what she did, always wondering if we truly forgave her. Constantly being haunted by her insecurities and weaknesses?"

Instead of answering Beast Boy returned his gaze to the captivating blond behind him.

"Think about it. If you had the chance to live a normal life again would you take it?"

"I . . . well . . . I don't know! Geez what kinda question is that?"

"You don't have to contemplate every ounce of power you use, knowing that one false move could kill someone. Terra did, but now her biggest problem is studying for midterms. Now lets go, you can think about all this back at the tower." Beast Boy frowned as Raven returned her attention to the book in her arms and resumed her trek home. He turned around hoping to catch one last glance at Terra, or whoever she thought she was now, only to discover that she was gone. With a sigh he turned back and hurried to Raven's side.

That pair walked in silence for nearly ten minutes before Beast Boy felt the need to speak.

"So . . . you really think Terra is . . . better off without us?"

"Only she could answer that."

"So . . . you think I should just forget about her?"

"I never said that." Raven mumbled, her eyes still scanning the page.

"Well then what did you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted throwing his hand in the air. "Could you put the book down for two seconds and give me a strait answer!?" Heeding his request she wrapped the novel in her arms and turned to face him.

"You said . . . you said she doesn't want to remember . . . but . . . I can't just forget about her."

"And you wont." He scanned the empath's face for any sign of what she was implying. Her face was calm and emotionless as usual.

"What do you mean?"

"You can never forget Terra, because there will always be a part of you that loves her." Beast Boy felt his temperature rise.

"I never . . . I never said I . . . I mean . . . " Raven gave him a look that instantly stopped his stuttering. "Rae," he asked suddenly quiet and somber, "when . . . when does it stop hurting?"

Beast Boy was surprised to see Raven's expression soften.

"It doesn't." She replied quietly. His eyes fell to his shoes but Raven continued. "In time the pain will fade, but it will never go away."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Beast Boy thought he saw a hint of color in Raven's cheeks but she quickly pulled her hood up preventing him from confirming his suspicions.

"I read a lot of psychology books. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Everyone else is probably wondering where we are." Shoving his hands deep into his pockets Beast Boy followed Raven who was once again immersed in her reading.

They had nearly reached the tower when Beast Boy stopped Raven to ask her one final question.

"What if her powers come back?"

"Then she knows exactly who to go to for help," she motioned toward the large T in which they lived, "and exactly where to find you."

* * *

"What are we gonna do with the bed?" Cyborg's extremely loud voice echoed through the halls of Titan Tower until it reached Beast Boy's room. The young changeling sighed and rolled over facing the wall.

"We're keeping it. You never know when some super powered teen might show up and need a place to crash. Jump city orphanage is taking everything else." Robin's answer still reached Beast Boy's ears but was much less jarring than Cyborg's had been.

"Well, right now it's in the way so lets just shove it in the corner."

"Good thinking Cyborg."

"Friends!" Starfire's cheerful shout easily overpowered the other two. "Are you playing a new game? May I join? I'm sure I would be most adept at shoving large wooden structures against the walls!"

"It's not a game Star," Robin sighed, "we're getting rid of Terra's things."

"Oh, so then . . ."

"Sorry Star," Cyborg declared, "she's not coming back."

"Yes, though it deeply saddens me, I suppose you are right."

"Do you still want to help?" Robin asked, obviously trying to lift the alien's spirits.

"Yes," she replied quietly, "I shall help to the fullest extent of my ability. Shall we also enlist the assistance of friends Raven and Beast Boy?"

"I guess you could ask Raven if she wants to help, but . . ." Robin paused, and knowing exactly where this conversation was going Beast Boy covered his ears and did his best to tune them out. _She _is_ coming back_, he thought rolling onto his back, _and when she does she's gonna be pissed that Robin dumped all her stuff. She's hasn't even been gone that long_.

"Wait, Starfire!" Robin's scream penetrated Beast Boy's thoughts. "I really don't–"

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire called pounding on his door. "I wish to speak with you, may I come in?"

_Maybe if I don't say anything she'll just go away._

"I know you are in there. Please open the door." He remained silent and after a few seconds her heard her sigh and fly off.

_If _Starfire_ lost her memory they wouldn't give up and throw out all _her_ stuff after six months. How can they do this after all we went through to change her back? Now she's finally breathing again and they're just gonna let her go. Everyone liked Terra, the least they could do is try to talk some sense into her. But no! Robin's all "Beast Boy let her go." And then Cy's all "Yeah B just forget about her." Well it's not that easy! At least Raven gets it._ He closed his eyes and tried to remember the conversation they had had just days ago.

"Friend Beast Boy!" He rolled his eyes and buried his head in his pillow. "You have not left your room since yesterday and I am sure you are most famished. I have brought you the sandwich of tofu." She coaxed. "Please allow me to enter."

"Thanks Star, but I'm not hungry."

"I do not believe you are being truthful, your stomach is doing 'the growling'." Beast Boy glared down at his rumbling belly. _Damn you!_ With a sigh he got up and trudged to the door. Slamming his fist down on the red button before him the large plate of metal slid into the wall revealing an overly exuberant Princess.

"Come in." He sighed, his voice sounding more like Raven's than his own. Starfire handed him the plate she was carrying and made her way merrily to his bed. Sitting on the bottom bunk she patted the mattress next to her.

With a sigh he sat down.

"Robin says you are feeling the sadness because of our friend Terra." Taking a large bite of his sandwich Beast Boy mumbled nonsense pretending to answer her.

"Yes, but be that as it may I believe it would be best to do the moving on." She focused her gaze on the wall and sighed.

"Though I suppose it is quite difficult to let go of some one you loved most dearly." As Beast Boy began to choke on his sandwich Starfire slapped his back, successfully dislodging his food and knocking him face first to the floor.

"Starfire . . . " he wheezed into the green carpet.

"But to truly love someone . . . you must want nothing more than their happiness." She leaned over and offered him her hand. He took it and quickly reclaimed his position beside her. "Even if that happiness . . . does not include you. Oh friend Beast Boy," she sniffled pulling him into a bone crushing hug, "I am sure you will find someone else!"

"Um . . ." He patted the weeping girl's head not sure what else to do. She pulled away and smiled at him with tears still glistening in her dark green eyes.

"Someone who does not do the messing with your head, as friend Cyborg has often said. And I am sure she will find your antics quite amusing. She will be truly beautiful, and kind, and cheerful and we shall all love her dearly. So please, do not be sad."

"Thanks Starfire."

"You are most welcome." With one final life threatening embrace she left. Looking down at the mangled sandwich in his hand Beast Boy sighed, rolled onto his back and continued eating. It wasn't long however, until the conversation of his fellow titans once again reached his ears.

"Starfire," Robin asked, "are you crying?"

"Yes, my talk with friend Beast Boy was most emotional."

"So in other words he's still bein' a baby?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy had to strain his ears to hear the quiet voice that responded.

"Neither of you have any room to criticize."

"Geez Raven! Don't sneak up on people like that." Cyborg shouted.

"He's right Raven. Beast Boy is being awfully immature."

"Yeah! As soon as he found out we were getting rid of Terra's stuff he locked himself in his room and hasn't been out since."

"_He's_ being immature?" She asked so quietly Beast Boy had to press his ear against the wall to hear her. "Tell me Robin, how much time did we give you to come to terms with your feelings for Starfire?" This question was followed by a very long silence.

"And Cyborg, we all know you still have–"

"Okay Raven I get it, you don't have to say any thing else!"

"Just give him some time, he'll be back to his loud annoying self soon enough. Too soon." She sighed. "Oh, and if you're going to keep talking about him you might want to keep your voices down. He's right next door, and his ears aren't large and pointy for aesthetic reasons."

"Crap." Cyborg whispered. The eavesdropping teen pulled away from the wall and laughed. _Go Raven! _The smile on his face slowly turned to a contemplative frown as he stared at the wall. _Since when does _Raven_ stick up for _me_? Maybe she's sick . . . or maybe she really doesn't hate me. Naw, she's probably just . . . just . . ._ Beast Boy racked his brain for some explanation for Raven's recent change in attitude towards him. After several minutes he decided he really didn't care. He rolled onto his back, stared up at the top bunk and took another bite of his sandwich.


	3. Perception

**Author's note: This is where is starts getting good people! Same ages as the last chapter.**

* * *

The look on her face spoke more than her words ever could as she stared into his eyes. It was a look he had only seen once or twice before, and even then only for a few seconds. _That_ look was always followed by excruciating pain and/or unconsciousness. This time though, he knew he was going to die.

He was only trying to be helpful, trying to repay her for all she had done for him recently. But as always, _especially_ when it came to Raven, he had screwed up. As the team sat down for dinner she remained immersed in the ancient text that had consumed her attention for the last two days. Robin had asked her if she cared to join them, they were having spaghetti! Her reply had been two quiet words.

"Tea . . . later." Now Beast Boy being the good natured young man that he was, and having matured quite a bit in the last year, decided to make some for her. It was a fairly simple task he had watched her complete several times. He boiled the water, poured it into her mug and placed in a bag of her favorite tea. After letting it sit for exactly 4 minutes he removed the bag and knowing it needed no sugar took it to her.

Her pleasantly surprised expression was more than enough of a reward for his actions. That is until the unthinkable happened. Handing the hot liquid to the pallid girl still seated on the couch, his oversized hands released the mug mere seconds to soon. He froze unable to do anything but watch as the burning liquid spilled all over Raven and her book.

She leaped off of the couch and, completely ignoring her stained robe and simmering legs, began an attempt to remove the offending beverage for her tome. She quickly realized it was futile and her frustration rapidly turned to the one who had damaged her priceless artifact.

"Beast Boy . . ." She began her voice deeper than normal.

"I'm sorry Raven," the green boy pleaded as he slowly backed away, "it was an accident, my hands . . . I . . . I'm so sorry."

"You have no idea what you have done."

"I'll get you a new one! I'll pay for the damage, I'll—" He was silenced by loud harsh laughter.

"You cant! It's one of a kind, it's worth more than everything in this tower. It was a gift from Azar herself!"

"Raven please I—AHH!" He screamed and jumped back as she lunged for him. He immediately turned on his heel and ran for the doors of the common room. If he could just make it outside he could fly into town and hide out for a few weeks until her anger died down. His planning was abruptly stopped however when his face hit the hard steel doors. The impact was followed by a terrible buzzing, that swiftly faded into dark silence.

* * *

"Lock down mode initiated." Announced a pleasant female voice among the blaring sirens. "Now sealing all exits."

"HEY!" Cyborg shouted jumping up from his seat at the table. "I never told you to do that."

Staring at the now bleeding face of her most _infuriating_ teammate Raven sighed and knelt down beside him. Using her powers to bring a hand towel from the kitchen to her side, she wiped his face. Feeling slightly guilty at the sight of his bruised, swollen, and obviously broken nose, she focused her energy on healing it.

"Starfire!" Robin called jumping to the center of the room.

"Yes?"

"Cyborg!"

"I'm working on it man!"

"Raven!"

"What!?" She snapped as her concentration was shattered.

"Beast Boy!"

"You know as well as I do that he is lying on the floor _unconscious_!" Raven spat.

"Hey, I'm just following standard Lock Down procedure. All team members present and accounted for." He announced to no one. "Injury report!"

"_Robin_ . . . " Raven warned, the last of her patience long since gone.

"Right, never mind."

"Cyborg can you turn that siren _off_!?" She shouted.

"I said I'm working—aha!" With his cry of triumph the harsh wailing ceased. Confident she would be able to sustain her concentration, Raven once again focused her attention on Beast Boy. After only a few moments his nose was straight and back to it's usual color.

"Now if I can just get all the doors to open up." Cyborg told himself.

"Do you have any idea what caused the tower to lock itself down in the first place?" Robin asked walking over to the main computer. Starfire quickly followed.

"Not a clue man." He mumbled typing at inhuman speed.

"Well there has to be some reason, it just doesn't make sense. Do you think there may be some malfunction in the system?"

"My systems don't malfunction."

"Unless they have the virus." Starfire suggested. "As I recall when friend Beast Boy—"

"I don't really need to relive that Star." Cyborg cringed clutching his stomach. "I'll scan for viruses just to be safe, but either way we're all gonna be stuck here for a while. You may as well get comfy."

"In that case," Raven said with a sigh, "could one of you move this genius to the couch. I'd do it myself, but I'm a bit drained."

"Of course!" Starfire shouted zipping across the room and lifting Beast Boy effortlessly. She gently set him on the clean side of the couch and softly patted his head. "Sleep well friend Beat Boy, I hope you awaken soon."

"Starfire," Raven called from the kitchen, "will you help me clean up the couch?"

"Oh yes! I would be most delighted to aide you in the cleaning."

"Here." Raven walked over, handed her a wet towel, and began scrubbing the carpet. She stopped when the alien princess handed her the book that had recently been soiled.

"Can it be salvaged?" She asked with deep concern.

"No." The empath muttered. "At least not these pages, the tea made the ink run, as if it wasn't hard enough to read already." She sighed.

"I am most sorry. Is there truly nothing we can do?"

"It's okay Starfire. There's nothing in this section I don't already know. I'll just have to summarize it the best I can."

"Glorious! Then you will not destroy friend Beast Boy as we feared?"

"No, I'll let him live, _this_ time." She continued scrubbing until the large brown spot stopped fading. She sighed and stood up.

"I don't suppose we have an upholstery cleaner stashed away somewhere."

"Sorry Raven, that's one of the few things I _haven't_ built for the tower." Cyborg replied still typing vigorously.

"I'll pick one up later today." Robin told her, eyes still glued to the computer screen. "If we ever get the doors to open up."

"Oh, I truly hope that you are successful in your endeavors." Starfire cried as she floated over the the computer to hover over Cyborg. A soft moan caught Raven's attention.

"Beast Boy?" She stood by the couch and leaned over him.

"Wow." As he sighed the awe was evident in his voice. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." At his remark the other three team members pulled their eyes from the computer and focused them instead on their friend.

"Uuuuum." Raven blushed and inwardly cursed herself for stammering.

"Just how _hard _did he hit his head?" Cyborg whispered to Robin.

* * *

As a bright light assaulted his eyes, Beast Boy moaned and quickly shut them again.

"Beast Boy?" Someone was calling for him. He opened his eyes more slowly this time and was greeted with the most stunning sight he had ever beheld.

"Wow," he sighed, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He stared intently at the gorgeous girl. Her eyes were a deep, piercing, shade of blue, and perfectly complemented the violet strands of hair that fell around her face. She was glowing with soft light that told him she was not of this world.

"Am I in heaven?"

"Um . . . no you—" There was something familiar about her voice.

"Are all the angels as pretty as you?" He smiled and continued to stare into her captivating eyes. He needed to touch her, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He slowly extended his hand and gently caressed her cheek. "I must have done something really good . . ."

"I think we better get him a cold compress or something. Do we have a first aid kit in here?" A voice that sounded just like Cyborg's said from somewhere to his right. For the first time his awe inspiring cherub looked away from him. He followed her gaze and saw, to his complete shock, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire standing beside her.

_I'm not dead._ He realized. _But if I'm not dead then . . ._ He looked back to the ethereal being. Blue eyes, purple hair, navy cloak.

"Raven?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I . . ." She stepped back as he sat up and looked around the room. Peering past his feet he noticed the sepia blemish on the other side of the couch. Tea. Suddenly he remembered everything. He gasped, curled into a ball and covered his head.

"Please don't hurt me Raven!"

"Never mind, he's fine." Cyborg chuckled.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She walked to the kitchen and Beast Boy peeked over the edge of the couch to watch her as she opened and closed drawers, obviously looking for something. _She really did look like an angel._ He felt his heart rate increase. _I . . . she really is beautiful. _He blushed. _Wait! I can't have a crush on Raven! She . . . she'll kill me. _

He felt like his heart was already breaking. _Jeez! I can't be this in love with her, _his blush deepened, _I just decided to like her two seconds ago! _He flopped down face first onto the couch. _I have a crush on Raven. I can't have a crush on Raven. It would be . . . we could never, she could never love me. _The thought nearly brought tears to his eyes._ Not with her powers, not that she would want to anyway. I annoy her more than anyone in the universe. _Lying face first on the couch Beast Boy made a decision. _I can never tell her, but I've _got_ to tell _someone_._

He thought through his options. _Starfire could never keep it a secret, and Robin . . . that would just be awkward. Plus he'd probably give me a lecture about how starting a relationship with her could jeopardize the team . . . freakin' hypocrite._

"Cyborg?" He called sitting up and turning to face his mechanical friend.

"I'm a little busy dude, what do you want?" Beast Boy glanced around the room. Raven was at the table with her book, scribbling on some paper she had found; Starfire and Robin were in the kitchen washing dishes. Determining that the coast was clear he ran over to Cyborg, pulled on his arm to make him bend over, and whispered into his ear.

"As soon as we get out of here I need to talk to you about something." He glanced at Raven out of the corner of his eye. "It's serious."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, no, well, just, now is not the best time . . . or place. Can't you type any faster?"

"Not with you yankin' on my arm I can't!"

"Oh right," Beast Boy released his friend, "Sorry." Running to the sofa he sat sideways so he could see the kitchen and continued to watch Raven.

* * *

As quickly as she was able, Raven wrote the information she had just read. She frowned trying to remember the exact phrasing of the last passage, however the only words she could remember were Beast Boy's.

"_You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Are all the angels as pretty as you?"_ She placed her hand upon her cheek where his had been only minutes before.

"_I must have done something really good . . ." _

She shook her head. _He was delusional. He didn't even recognize me, if he had he would have never said I was beautiful. Nobody thinks I'm beautiful._ She narrowed her eyes. _Nobody worth _remembering_ at least._

She returned her attention back to her paper and moaned when she saw the words beautiful, and really good, were randomly inserted within the sentence she had written. She furiously crossed it out and started again.

"Tower lock down terminated." Announced the same computerized female.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted. "Titans, we are free again!"

"Way to go Cyborg!" Robin cried.

"Oh, this news is most Joyous!" Starfire clapped her hands and smiled. "Shall I make the Tameranian pudding of happiness?" A resounding no from everyone caused her to flinch slightly.

"Um . . . " Robin began, "well we just ate so . . . maybe another time?"

"Oh, of course, how silly of me. Fear not my dear friends I shall make my pudding on some other glorious occasion!"

After a few seconds of silence Cyborg abruptly announced that he was going to work on the T-car, followed by an unusually subdued Beast Boy. Walking past he glanced at her and their eyes met. She hadn't seen his eyes that tormented since Terra left them. She was immediately mad at herself. _Damn it Raven! It's just a book! You didn't have to go crazy and pummel what joy he had left out of his day! He was trying to do something nice for once and this is how you show your thanks? _She dropped her head upon the table and shook it back and forth.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire was immediately by her side. "Are you alright?"

"No."

"I am very sorry for the loss of your book. Is there anything I can do? Perhaps we can meditate together when your task is finished?" Raven couldn't help but smile at her concern.

"Thanks Starfire, I might just take you up on that offer." Starfire beamed.

"Then I shall leave you to your work."

* * *

"Is this far enough away from everyone?" Cyborg asked prying his arm from the green teenager's death grip.

"Aren't there camera's in here?"

"There are security camera's everywhere in the tower."

"You've got to disable them, and any audio you've got in this place too."

"If whatever has you so worked up is this serious we should probably tell Robin too."

"No! What I am about to tell you is for your ears only and _does not_ leave this room."

"Okay!" He said holding up his hands in defense.

"I mean it Cy." Beast Boy's expression grew more serious. "This . . . you have to swear you'll never tell anyone."

"All right."

"Not to anyone. You can't even write it down. This is classified, super sensitive, Top Secret, Category A, I-would-tell-you-but-then-Beast Boy-would-_die_, information!" When he finished he was breathing heavily and slightly trembling.

"Woah, calm down little buddy." Cyborg set his hands on Beast Boy's shoulders and gently guided him toward the cement stairs. "Just have a seat, take a deep breath, and tell me what going on. I swear man," he traced an 'x' over his heart with his large metallic finger, "not a word."

"Okay. I don't know how, or when, or even _why_ this happened, but it has recently come to my attention that I," he paused and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "I . . ." he took a deep breath, "I have a crush on Raven." Cyborg blinked his wide organic eye several times before speaking.

"Why Raven?"

"I don't know!" He buried his face in his hands. "What should I do?"

"Actually . . . now that I think about it . . . you do try pretty hard to make her laugh, and you're always the one dragging her out of her room and making her socialize with the rest of us, and when ever she gets hurt in battle you're usually the one who makes sure she's okay." He folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know why I didn't see it sooner."

"Okay, yeah, great, apparently I've been crushing on her forever. Now what am I supposed to _do_ about it!?" Beast Boy cried looking away as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Well," Cyborg began as he sat beside him, "I really don't think you should say anything, at least not yet."

"Not ever."

"What I _mean_ is first you should try to get her to warm up to you a bit."

"I'm not worried about trying to get her to like me back Cy. I'm worried that . . ." He sighed. "Just knowing that I can't _ever_ tell her is already driving me crazy! What happens when I can't take it anymore!"

"Why can't you tell her?"

"She'd kill me!" Cyborg glared disbelievingly at his friend.

"She's not gonna kill you for having a crush on her! Unless you start acting like some creepy stalker."

"She hates me! Even if she didn't hate me her powers are connected to her emotions. I don't think she can ever love anyone!" Beast Boy felt his eyes begin to tear up.

"I think she's more in control than you give her credit for. And I think if you work at it hard enough to win her over you stand a pretty good chance."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Most of her attention is already focused toward _you_, however violent it may be. She doesn't hate you nearly as much as she used to." Beast Boy nodded slowly. "Try being extra nice to her, and don't interrupt her when she's meditating . . . or reading. She hates that, and with those ears you _should_ be able to hear when she's busy."

"I think I can do that."

"You and Raven. Never would have seen that one coming." Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

* * *

With a sigh Raven glanced over the pages she had written one final time, then nodded in approval. She gathered them up and placed them on top of the ruined pages. Looking around the common room she noticed that she was completely alone and the sun was beginning to set. _Have I really been here that long?_ She wondered. As the doors opened she turned to find Beast Boy carrying a large steam cleaner.

"Hey Raven." He set down the cleaner and nervously came closer. "Listen, I wanted to apologize again for ruining your book. I know I can't fix or replace it but I really want to make it up to you. I'm gonna clean the couch and the floor with this baby," he patted the upholstery cleaner affectionately, "since it was my fault."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I know, but I feel terrible and I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness."

Raven sensed the sadness from his last statement and immediately felt guilty again for being angry with him in the first place.

"It's okay, really, you don't owe me anything."

"But I do Raven! I . . . " as he stared down at his boots Raven was assaulted with an accumulation of emotions so diverse she was having trouble identifying them all.

"I'm gonna go clean the couch. When I'm done do you want me to wash your cloak too?"

Raven glanced at her cloak and remembered it too was covered in herbal tea.

"No it's fine, I need to do laundry anyway." He nodded and carried the large vacuum to the couch. As he walked past she knew she had to say something or he'd be beating himself up over this for who knew how long.

"It's just a book Beast Boy." He stopped and turned around to face her.

"But you said it was one of a kind."

"It is, but it's still just a book, just a thing. I'd rather loose a few pages from a book than loose a friend." He smiled so widely she couldn't help but smile back, just a little.

"You really mean that Raven?"

"Yes, and thank you for bringing me the tea in the first place. It was a very kind gesture."

"Thanks Rae, maybe next time I'll bring it on a tray . . . and set it on the table next to you.

"You don't have to bring me tea because I'm too enthralled in a book to get it myself."

"I know, but I want to. And I'm really glad I can still call you my friend." She nodded demurely and picked up her book.

"Me too. And don't call me Rae." She said with a small smile as she left for her room.


	4. Pry

**Authors Note: Raven is a little OOC in this one, but I like it.**

**

* * *

**

"Cyborg?" Raven called down the stairs leading to the garage. "Cyborg are you down here?"

"Yeah Rae whats up?" She entered the room and found him under the hood of the T-car.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Shoot.

"I'm a little concerned."

"About?"

"Beast Boy."

"Why?" He asked with genuine wonder in his voice.

"He's been acting strange." Cyborg recapped the motor oil in his hand and turned to raise and eyebrow at her. "Stranger than usual." She added.

"Like what? Hand me my tool box would ya?"

She gave him the large blue case but continued to stare at the wall. "He seems . . . different. Nervous."

"And?"

"It's been happening a lot. And he's giving off this _feeling_ . . . I think it's . . ."

"It's?" Cyborg prompted as he leaned over his baby's engine.

"Don't laugh but . . . I think he's in love." Cyborg stood up hitting his head on the hood of his car in the process.

"What?" His voice was higher than normal, but Raven barely noticed.

"But not just that it's . . . how can I put this . . . angsty. And normally I wouldn't say anything but it's not just when we're in the same room it permeates the whole tower! It's worse than when Robin and Starfire have a fight. Way worse."

"So . . . um . . . why did you want to talk to me about it?" He grabbed a wrench and buried himself under the hood again.

"Well you're his best friend so I figured you'd know who he has a crush on." The wrench clattered to the floor and Cyborg dove down to pick it up.

"Ha ha . . . that's funny Rae." His voice was oddly strained and steadily becoming higher. "We don't talk about stuff like that. Pshh."

"Cyborg." Her voice was harsh. "Look at me."

With a gulp he slowly turned around. "Raven . . . "

"It's not still Terra is it?"

Cyborg sighed, obviously relieved. "Heh, no. He's way over her."

"So you do talk about these things."

"Come on Rae you know I can't tell you!"

"If I guess you won't be telling me."

"But I–"

"It must be somebody we all know or it wouldn't be a secret. Is it Bumblebee?"

"Um Raven–"

"No . . . she's too far away . . . can't be Argent we hardly ever see her, she's gotta be close . . . close . . . in the tower?" Her eyes widened as she looked up at Cyborg. The horror on his face told her she had guessed right.

"Cyborg . . . I–"

"Raven–"

"Of all the girls in the world–"

"He made me swear I'd never tell."

"We all know it's only a matter of time before Robin asks her to marry him, then what?" She stared at him fervently and with a slight waver in her voice asked, "He wouldn't leave the team would he?"

"Uh . . ."

"He can't." She resumed her usual monotone. "Not over a silly crush. Maybe . . . maybe I should talk to him."

"I really don't . . ."

By now she was walking up the stairs talking more to herself than him.

"After all, I am the expert on wanting things I can't have."

It didn't take long to find him especially since he had been spending almost every night in the same place. She sat down beside him on the large, flat rock that he had claimed as his own.

"Hey Raven." There it was again that same angsty, love sick feeling.

"I know." She told him.

"Huh?"

"About your crush." His emotions were immediately replaced with an intense fear.

"I–I don't have a crush! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to me."

"Cyborg told you didn't he?"

"No, but he's almost as bad at lying as you are."

"Oh."

"Listen Beast Boy, I know how you feel, and I know its not fair, but you'll just have to let it go."

"Raven . . ."

"For the good of the team."

"I don't think I can."

"I know exactly how you feel. I used to feel the same way about Robin."

"You had a crush on Robin?"

She nodded. "Especially after that whole Trigon thing. But it didn't take me long to realize that it would never work. I know that Starfire is gorgeous, funny, and great to be around, you two really do have a lot in common, but she loves Robin. She always will." She finally dared to look at Beast Boy. "Its just a crush, you'll get over her soon enough. I . . . I'm sure find someone else."

"Wait . . . you . . . you think I have a crush on _Starfire_?"

"You don't?" He threw back his head and laughed.

"Of course not! We all know she's gonna marry Robin."

"But, well, lately you've been . . . you really don't have a crush on Starfire?"

"Nope!" He smiled over at her.

"But you do have a crush on _someone_." He blushed and looked away. "You should just ask her on a date. The worst thing she can do is say no."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Well you should do _something_ because this whole emotional radiation of yours is getting old."

"Sorry. I'll try and tone it down."

"Good." After a few minutes of silence Beast Boy sighed.

"I'm sorry." Raven said. "I know I shouldn't pry." She smirked. "Just think of it as payback for all the times you snooped into my personal life."

"Sure."

"What's she like?"

"Huh?"

"This girl you have a crush on. What is she like?"

"I don't have a crush on her Rae. I'm absolutely in love with her." She felt his heart ache as he said this and closed her eyes.

"Love?"

"Yes. I love her so much, but I can never tell her. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"Is she in love with someone else?"

"No, well I don't know. I hope not." Another wave of heart wrenching pain washed over her.

"Then what's the problem?"

"She can never be with me. It just . . . it would never work." Desperate to escape his emotional agony she changed the subject.

"You still haven't told me what she's like." He blushed.

"Where do I start? She's amazing. More than amazing." He looked into Raven's eyes as he spoke. "She's like . . . like an angel. I say that because she has this grace and dignity about everything she does. Even when she walks it's like . . . she just glides." Raven smiled as a much more pleasant emotion washed over her, though it was much stronger than anything she ever felt from Robin and Starfire. Who ever this girl was she was lucky to have someone love her this much.

"Her smile." He grinned ear to ear. "I swear her smile could light up the entire city! She's more beautiful than anything I've ever seen in this world . . . or any other. Her eyes," he sighed, "I could get lost in her eyes if she'd just let me. She really is an angel. My beautiful dark angel."

"You should tell her." Raven whispered, caught up in his words, wishing someone would say such wonderful things about her.

"It's complicated Rae. I'll tell her someday." Raven only nodded in response. "Well, thanks for the pep talk. I'm gonna go to bed. You're not gonna tell anyone about his are you?"

"No, its not my place. And unlike you, _I_ can keep a secret. Good luck."

"Thanks Raven, you're the best."

He hopped off the rock and jogged back to the tower leaving Raven to her thoughts. _She's probably a civilian. _Raven thought. _That's why it would never work. Poor Beast Boy is just trying to protect her._ _Though I do wonder where they met. _Beast Boy's words ran through her head._ "She really is an angel. My beautiful dark angel." She's so lucky to have someone care that much. I could only hope to have someone say things like that about me._ Raven shook her head discarding such useless and frivolous thoughts from her mind. _I have much more important things to do than worry about finding prince charming._ She slid off the large stone and began walking toward the tower.


	5. Hex

**Author's note: Sorry about the slow update. I have my reasons. _ Anyway. I heart this chapter, and I know it's a little odd, but it's very necessary.**

**

* * *

**

At first glance the overly large T, that was perched conspicuously on a small island just off the bay of Jump city, appeared to be the pinnacle of serenity. However within the letter's dual reinforced titanium walls chaos abounded.

"DUDE! You so totally cheated!"

"I did not! You just suck!" Cyborg glared at Beast Boy. He was always accusing him of cheating. It wasn't his fault BB sucked a video games.

"He's telling the truth Beast Boy. Take it like a man." Robin replied.

"But friend Beast Boy is not a man, he is a boy." Starfire called from the kitchen. "If he were a man, would not his name be Beast Man?"

The tower erupted with laughter. The only people who didn't seem amused were Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Dudes that is so not funny."

"Yeah it is!" Cyborg choked out between laughs. "Even Raven is laughing." She scooted further back into her chair and attempted to hide her amusement behind the book she was reading.

"Well at least something I did made her laugh." He sighed.

As the laughter died down the titans were surprised to hear their doorbell ring.

"We have a doorbell?" Raven asked. All three boys stared at each other for a few seconds, then without warning raced off toward the front door.

"It's the new video game I ordered!" Beast Boy shouted.

"No it's the new engine for my baby!" Cyborg called.

"Your both wrong! It's my . . . er . . . it's for me!" Robin stuttered a slight blush rushing across his cheeks.

Cyborg was right behind Robin and just about to shove passed him when Beast Boy darted out from behind him. Before he could do anything he tripped over Beast Boy's ridiculously large boots knocking all three of them down the stairs. They were still in a pile on the floor, each one trying desperately to reach the door while hindering the others, when the girls arrived in the entryway.

"Back off tin man! It's for me!"

"Let go ya little grass stain!"

"I'm in charge here I should open the door."

"Friends, please! Let us not argue." The front door, now encased in black energy, slid open silencing the group. All five Titans stared wide eyed at their visitor.

"Does it usually take all five of you to answer the door?"

"Friend Jinx!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Jinx? What are you doing here?" Robin asked quickly untangling himself from his teammates.

"Are you in trouble?" Cyborg shoved Robin aside and glanced down at the petite sorceress in concern.

"You could have just called on the communicator." Beast Boy called as he dusted off his uniform. "You know we got your back."

"I'm not in trouble . . . well not in so many words." She paused, folded her arms, and glanced at each member of the team. "It feels weird to say this, since I used to spend most of my free time fighting you but," she sighed deeply, "I need a place to crash for a while."

"I thought you were staying with Kid Flash." Robin's brow furrowed as he spoke.

"I was but our building is," she paused as if searching for the right words, "undergoing some remodeling."

"Oh. Well where is he?"

"The Titan's East." She answered quickly. "They don't have room for both of us."

Cyborg _knew_ she was lying. There were four extra bedrooms, since Mas and Menos refused to be separated, and there was no way they needed that much space.

"Well Jinx," Robin stood and extended his hand to her, "you know that all Titans are welcome here at Titans Tower, so make yourself at home." She sighed deeply.

"Thanks. I'll stay out of your hair, and try not to curse or break anything."

"Don't worry!" Beast Boy smiled and threw his arm around Raven. "Raven breaks stuff all the time. It's no big deal." He failed to notice her glare.

"The only thing I break around here is you." She replied flatly. He rapidly removed his arm.

"We have three rooms for you to choose from." Robin said completely ignoring the quarreling pair. "I'll give you a tour and you can decide which one you like best."

* * *

Jinx chose an empty room fairly close to Cyborg's and dropped her three purple suitcases on the gray carpet.

"Excuse me friend Jinx!" Starfire called as she came soaring down the hall carrying a large bed frame beneath her. Quickly stepping out of the room Jinx spotted Robin and Beast Boy dragging the mattress down the hall. She smiled and though she intended to keep her distance, already the tower felt like home. She was standing there wondering when the last time she felt at home was when Cyborg approached her.

"Red, pink, or blue?"

"What?"

"We always keep spare bedding around. Never know when some psycho is gonna come trash the place and whatnot. So you can have Robin's, Starfire's, or Raven's back up."

"What about Beast Boy?"

Cyborg shuddered. "You don't want to sleep on those, no matter how many times they've been through the wash."

"Okay . . . I guess I'll go with pink."

"I figured you'd say that." He grinned and handed her a bag full of pink bedding. "I have to warn you though, Starfire's bed is round so they won't fit quite right, but they should do for now."

"Thanks." An awkward silence passed between the two of them and was mercifully broken by the Beast Boy's whining.

"Hey Cy," Beast Boy called, "You wanna take over mattress duty? This sucker is heavy."

"It's not heavy B, your just a wimp." Jinx threw her bag of bedding into the room and began unpacking her suitcases.

By the time Raven had returned with pizza Jinx was completely settled in. The rest of the evening drifted by uneventfully, until the Titans received a phone call. They were all in the common room telling the tale of their most recent encounter with Control Freak. The five of them had Jinx laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"You should have seen Robin's face!" Shouted Beast Boy while even Raven laughed. "It was–"

"Incoming call." Announced the pleasant female voice of the Titans Main Frame. "Incoming call from . . . Kid Flash." Faster than anyone could blink Jinx dove behind the couch.

"You wanna answer this one Jinx?" Robin asked not noticing her sudden departure. "Jinx?"

"Go ahead and answer, but I'm not here!"

"Um." Robin glanced at Raven who merely shrugged in response. "Okay . . . Hello?" Robin called. Immediately Kid Flash's face appeared on the enormous screen.

"Hey guys. Jinx isn't there is she?"

"No!" She hissed from behind the couch. "I swear if you tell him I'm here I'll hex you into yesterday!"

"Nope." Cyborg replied without even the slightest fluctuation in his voice.

"Oh, well we were gonna stay with the Titan's East while our apartment is being rebuilt. She said she'd meet me at the airport, she had to do whatever it is girls do before she could leave, but she wasn't on the flight." By now you could hear the panic creeping into his voice, though he masked it well. "I tried to call but her communicator is turned off, and the locater beacon isn't working."

"I'm sure where ever she is she's just fine." Cyborg said with a smile.

"You're probably right, but if you hear from her will you give me a call?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks guys. Later." The screen went dark and all eyes turned to the pink haired Titan as she stood up. Cyborg asked the question with his eyes.

"None of your damn business!" She shouted directly at him.

"He seems pretty worried," Robin dared to interject, "you should at least give him a call." She glared over at him and sauntered out of the room.

* * *

Everyone looked to Raven.

"I'm not gonna go talk to her! Before she was a Titan _I_ was her least favorite person, I doubt much has changed since then."

"I'll go." Cyborg sighed and quickly followed after her. Within seconds he stood at her door.

"Jinx?"

"Go away!"

"Let me in."

"No!"

"Fine then, I'll let myself in!" He opened a hidden panel on the wall revealing a keypad. He typed in several numbers and the door slid open. He stepped inside just as the door closed behind him. He was met by a fiery pink glare.

"You've been lying to us and I want to know why. And I'm not afraid of you so quit with the scary eyes." She sighed and plopped onto the bed looking tired and small.

"Our apartment is being rebuilt because I took down a few walls in his room." Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "I was trying to smash him. Damn him for being so quick! I just can't be with him anymore."

"I thought you two were . . ." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He had no idea what exactly Kid Flash and Jinx were.

"Dating? We were but with him it's let's go, quick, fast! Everything he does is _fast_! There's never time to go to a movie, or out to dinner, or have a conversation. What I wouldn't give for a decent conversation." She sighed. "That and the two of us fight like cats and dogs. One more minute in that tiny apartment and I think I really would have killed him."

"Oh."

"Don't worry though. I'm already looking for somewhere else to live. I won't be here long."

"Stay here as long as you want Jinx. We're glad to have you."

"Thanks, it's nice to be wanted somewhere at least."

"You really should call him. He sounded terrified."

"I will." She smiled at him. "Will you let the others know? I really don't feel like telling the story again."

"Sure thing." He said stepping out of her room. "And Jinx. It's really good to see you again."

"Thanks, you too."

* * *

Jinx pulled out her communicator and reluctantly turned it on. Within seconds his face appeared on the tiny screen.

"Jinx! Where are you? Are you okay? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm staying with the Titans."

"I just called and they said–"

"They lied, at my request."

"Why? I . . . you . . ."

"Let's just admit it Wally, this isn't working."

"I know."

"We're just–"

"Wrong for each other."

"In so many ways." Jinx sighed. "Don't get me wrong, you saved me from my evil ways and all that but we just don't–"

"Click. It would probably be best if–"

"We saw other people–"

"And went our separate ways." He said with a smile.

Jinx furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I think . . . we already have."

He shrugged. "Are you going to stay with the Titans?"

"I don't know. I feel out of place here."

"Why? You practically grew up with those guys."

"I guess you could say that, but–"

"I'm sure you'll fit right in. Besides isn't Cyborg on their team?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" He raised his eyebrows at her knowingly.

"Things were different then." She sighed. "He was–"

"Undercover? We both know it doesn't matter what disguise you wear, you are who you are underneath."

She blushed. "Maybe. You still gonna stay with the Titans East?"

"I dunno, they've already got Mas and Menos, what do they need me for? Anyway I'll let you get back to your team." He winked.

"Hey Wally, thanks. For everything." With that they both closed their communicators. Jinx walked out of her room and, smiling, headed for the common room.

"That explains a lot." She heard Robin tell Cyborg.

She opened the doors and joined the others on the couch.

"We cleared things up." She announced as she plopped down between Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"And?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I was wondering, hoping," she took a deep breath, "do you have room for a sixth?" Starfire flew off the couch, threw her arms around Jinx, and lifted her into the air.

"Oh friend Jinx we would be most delighted to have you stay!" Robin ran over and pried Starfire off of her.

"Welcome to the team Jinx." Robin said shaking her hand.

**P.S. Jinx is the same age as Raven. I didn't want to put that at the beginning or it would have ruined the surprise!**


	6. Driven

**Author's Note: This is one of my favorites! 3 Sorry for the late update! My friend distracted me. Ages are as follows. Beast Boy – 16, Raven – 17, Cyborg –21, Starfire –18, Robin –18, Jinx – 17.  
**

Raven sat in the lobby of the Department of Motor Vehicles waiting patiently for Beast Boy. Cyborg, on the other hand, was not.

"So help me Raven, if he doesn't pass . . . after all those miles he put on the T-car . . . all those hours of back seat torture . . . I'll kill him." Raven smiled and remembered the arrangement they had agreed to on the day Beast Boy had come home with a learner's permit.

Beast Boy came running into the common room waving a yellow piece of paper in his hand.

"Look what I got!" He shouted as he leaped over the back of the couch. He stood in front of the television everyone but Raven was watching and thrust the paper toward them. Raven couldn't help thinking he looked like a grade schooler showing off his very first gold star. Cyborg leaned around him and paused the movie.

"What is it Beast Boy?" He asked unenthusiastically.

"My Learner's Permit!" He screamed. "I get to practice driving! I say we go now!" He sat down next to Cyborg and looked up at him beseechingly.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you have the car."

Chaos erupted and several minutes later Cyborg and Robin were still arguing.

"HELL NO!" Cyborg shouted. "I am NOT under ANY circumstances going to let him practice with the T-car! And even _if_ I did there is no way I'm going to be in it while he's driving!"

"Cyborg, be reasonable." Robin reprimanded. "You are only one old enough to drive with him. You _have_ to go with him."

"Why can't we go buy some used hunk of junk for him to practice on!? Why does it have to be my _baby_?"

"If nothing else the T-car is the safest most indestructible vehicle on the road." Robin said folding his arms across his chest. "Nothing is going to happen to you or the car." Cyborg muttered under his breath for several minutes then sighed.

"Fine under one condition." He sat up and looked at Beast Boy, Raven, and back with a devilish smirk. "Raven rides shotgun."

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Well," he said his grin widening, "among other things, you will be able to stop an accident before it happens."

"That's a good point." Robin looked over at her. "What do you say Raven?"

"Sure." She shrugged and looked over at Beast Boy who had yet to say a word since the argument began. He was sitting stiffly and looking quite pale.

"Beast Boy?" He jumped when she called him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said in a slightly strangled voice. "Just nervous I guess."

"Do you still want to go right now?"

"Yeah!" He jumped up and smiled at her. "Let's go."

The first ten minutes of the driving lesson had Beast Boy rigid and clutching the wheel as if his life depended on it, and he still hadn't turned on the car.

"One more thing–" Cyborg began causing Beast Boy to grip the wheel harder.

"New rule." Raven calmly interrupted. "All speaking privileges for back seat passengers have been revoked until further notice." He opened his mouth to protest but Raven shot him a glare and he shut it immediately.

"Take a few deep breaths." She suggested. Beast Boy did and she watched him visibly relax. "Let's go." He glanced around the parking lot Cyborg had driven them to, and began going though his checklist.

"Seatbelt, check. Mirrors, check. Look both–"

"Beast Boy. You need to start the car."

"Oh." He blushed. "Right."

After that his lessons went smoothly. Beast Boy was a fast learner and she never had to tell him something twice, though she did occasionally have to remind Cyborg of her no talking policy.

Cyborg startled her of her reverie by jumping out of his seat.

"He's done!"

Raven set her book down on the seat next to her and stood. Beast Boy spotted her and she barely had time to brace for impact as he came running at her. He wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and spun her around.

"I passed!" He shouted as he set her down. "Raven I did it! I passed! I got my driver's license! I never could have done it with out your help Rae!" He took her face in both his hands and pulled her close. Her eyes widened as he kissed her on the forehead. "You're amazing." She stood in shock for a moment before finally managing to speak.

"Don't call me Rae." Was all she could manage, but he was already climbing on Cyborg.

"Dude! You know you're proud of me!"

"Yeah, actually I am. Way to go Green Bean." Beast Boy stood back and showed them his temporary license.

"Best birthday present _ever_!" Raven couldn't stop herself from allowing the tiniest smile to escape her at his ridiculous amount of enthusiasm.

Back at the tower Beast Boy's mood had sunk to an all time low after Cyborg informed him that he wouldn't be driving the T-car _ever_ again. He couldn't understand why Cyborg had been such a jerk that last month. His idea of making Raven come along was his own twisted version of insurance. His way of making sure Beast Boy drove with maximum caution. It had worked. He didn't take any chances with Raven in the front seat, and even _she_ had commented on his Grandmother-like driving.

_It was worth it though_. He told himself. _I got to spend fifty hours sitting next to Raven and she seemed pretty happy for most of it. Not exactly a date, but you take what you can get._ With a sigh he finished hanging the last purple streamer from the ceiling and stood back to admire his handiwork. The common room looked awesome! Streamers and balloons of every color covered the ceiling, along with a giant sign that said "Happy Sweet Sixteen!" courtesy of Starfire. It was a little girly for his tastes, but he couldn't complain. He nodded in approval, sat down on the couch, and pulled out his list of last minute preparations for his party tonight. A low whistle got his attention

"Wow Beast Boy" he glanced up as Jinx sat beside him and Cyborg on the couch. "You really went all out didn't you?"

"It's my sweet sixteen party! It's supposed to be completely over the top."

"Right. Do you happen to know where I could find Starfire? I need an opinion on the outfit I'm wearing to your party and Raven's not really one for fashion."

He looked over at Raven who was curled up reading a book, then back at Jinx.

"It's true. Robin and Starfire are on a date. They _said_ they'd be back before the party started, around four thirty, and even though it's four thirty right now, I'm willing to bet they wont be back for quite a while."

No sooner had he finished his sentence than Starfire came soaring into the room.

"Friends!" She shouted. "I have wonderful news!" She flew over to the couch and began bobbing up and down in the air.

"Robin has asked for my hand in marriage!" She held out her hand to display the large diamond. Jinx was the first to jump up and congratulate her.

"Starfire! That's wonderful!"

"Well it's about time!" Cyborg called as he wrapped his arms around the Tameranian princess.

"Congratulations Starfire." Raven said from the couch.

"Way to go Star! Where's Robin?" Her face paled.

"Oh, I . . . I believe I left him sitting in the park." Faster than she flew in she left. They all began laughing, even Raven let out a chuckle.

"I guess I'll ask her later." Jinx yawned and sat back down on the couch. "What are we watching?"

"Extreme Machines." Cyborg answered. She scooted over until she was pressed up against his arm. Beast Boy smiled as his best friend blushed.

"Of course." Jinx casually wrapped her arm around his and quietly watched the tube.

He stared back down at his list. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." He mumbled to himself. He was surprised when Raven responded.

"Candles." He looked at her quizzically. "You said you were forgetting something. I'm pretty sure you forgot candles." He checked his list.

"No, I bought candles." He stood up and went over to his bag of party stuff. He dumped it on the table and after checking at least twice he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I swear I bought those green ones! You were there Rae."

Raven shook her head. "You were going to but decided that you didn't want _everything _to be green."

"Are you sure? I swore I bought the green ones anyway."

"I'm sure. I was there remember?"

He nodded. He was about to head out the door when he realized that he had no way to get to the store. He glared at the back of Cyborg's head.

"I guess I'll start walking." He spat.

"I'll go with you Beast Boy." Raven said suddenly closing her book. "We'll fly."

"You don't have to Rae."

"It's not a problem."

"I . . . I'd rather just go by myself anyway. I'll catch you guys later." Beast Boy hurried out of the common room and headed for the main door.

Raven was waiting at the front door when Robin and Starfire walked in holding hands. They both had huge lovesick grins on their faces.

"Robin." Raven said curtly. He reluctantly tore his gaze from Starfire to look at Raven.

"Raven?" His smile slowly began to fade.

"Starfire, if you don't mind I need to have a word in private with your fiancée." She let out a small giggle at the word and smiled.

"Of course friend Raven!" She pecked Robin on the cheek and flew off. Once she was gone Robin was all business.

"What's going on?"

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked quietly.

"It's Friday."

"And do you happen to remember what we are doing tonight?"

"Celebrating Beast Boy's birthday. Where are you going with this Raven?"

"I'm a little confused as to why you decided to propose to Starfire on the _day_ every Titan we know is going to be at the tower."

"I figured it would be a very efficient way to announce it and let them know when and where the wedding will be."

"I see. Efficient. Have you discussed this plan of yours with Beast Boy?

"Well . . . " he tugged at the collar of his uniform, "no, I just figured–"

"You just figured you would steal the spot light from our youngest team member on his sixteenth birthday."

"No, that's not–"

"First, he worked really hard to get his license, then Cyborg excessively crushed his spirit by telling him he's never allowed to drive the T-car again."

"I know, but we–"

"Then, he spends all his free time for weeks trying to plan this party and you decide it's the best time to let everyone know _you_ and _Starfire_ are getting married."

" . . . Yes?" He said uncertainly.

Raven nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the situation and the effects it may have on team morale. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some green candles to return and a changeling to distract." She turned and walked quickly down the hallway.

Beast Boy pulled the green candles from his pocket and hurried up the stairs. He was almost to the common room when he saw Raven standing outside the door. He stopped when he saw her, she was fidgeting, almost like she was nervous or something, it was cute.

"Hey Rae." He could help but smile at how nervous she looked. "What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Right, well, I'm just gonna go put these on the cake then. Then all I have to do is wait for everyone to show up."

"About that." Raven said quietly.

"About what?"

"The cake." He felt his eyes widen.

"What happened to my cake Raven!?"

"Silkie happened." He threw his hands in the air.

"Aww man! I had to order that thing a week in advance! Where am I gonna find another vegan cake _that_ size in–" he checked his watch, "half an hour!?"

"Don't worry, Robin called in a few favors and that health food store on Vine street has one waiting for you right now."

He sighed in relief. "Geez, thank goodness."

"It's a little smaller than the first one, but we'll make it stretch."

"Okay, I'm gonna go put these on the table and –" he stopped as she moved to block his path to the door. She held up her hand.

"You don't want to go in there."

"Why? What _else_ did Silkie do!?" He was on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

"Nothing, we're still just cleaning up the cake carnage. Cyborg said he'd take you to get the cake. He's waiting in the garage with the T-car."

"Okay." _This day just keeps getting better and better._

"I can take those." She offered her hand so he placed the small box of candles in it.

"Thanks Rae. Do me a favor and keep Silkie outta there." She nodded and he trudged toward the garage.

"Stupid Cyborg," he muttered as he walked, "what good is my license if he wont let me drive the T-car? Whatever. I'm throwing a party tonight, and I'm gonna have fun." When he walked into the garage, Cyborg was indeed waiting for him. Once he saw Beast Boy he got in the car.

"Let's go grass stain."

Beast Boy got in without a word. The pair drove in silence for a few minutes.

"Still mad about the cake?" Cyborg asked.

"Well I'm not thrilled that's for sure." He sighed heavily. "This day is just not turning out how I planned."

"Oh well, at least the worst is over right?" Suddenly the cars in front of them began slowing down.

"Oh come on!" Beast Boy shouted. Both of their communicators began beeping as traffic came to a complete stop. He flipped his open with a groan.

"It's Control Freak." Were Robin's only words. Beast Boy flipped his communicator shut and ran from the car, without even glancing behind him to see if Cyborg was following. He transformed into the first winged animal that came to mind and took off. Within seconds he spotted the overweight nerd who was stopping traffic.

Beast Boy dove straight for the remote and knocked it from his hands.

"Hey!" Control Freak shouted while scrambling for the small device. Beast Boy transformed into a hippopotamus, stomped on it, then resumed his normal form.

"NOOO! With out my remote control I'm–"

"Powerless." He finished as his fist made contact with Control Freak's nose. He immediately dropped to the ground and curled up in the fetal position.

"MY NOSE! I think you broke my nose!" Cyborg finally arrived on the scene to find that the job was already done.

"Damn B. That was–"

"I know, I know," he shouted while waiving his hands frantically, "can we just drag him to the side of the road and call the police so we can get my cake?"

"Um . . . sure."

After pulling Control Freak out of the road traffic began moving again and Beast Boy sent Cyborg back to get the T-car. He spent the next few minutes tapping his foot impatiently and shooting the criminal beside him nasty looks.

"Dude," he said as he watched his captive slowly inch away from him, "give me a reason to hit you again and I'll do it." Both the patrol car and Cyborg showed up at the same time. Beast Boy sighed heavily as Officer Marks and her partner stepped out of the car. She had a reputation for being the most thorough cop in the state, and he knew she was going to want a full report. He turned to his friend.

"Why don't you go get the cake while I file a report in triplicate. Maybe by the time you get back I'll be halfway done." Cyborg nodded and took off, before he could get roped into questioning as well.

"I see the Titans were involved." She told her muscular partner who rolled his eyes. He was definitely new. At least Beast Boy had never seen him before. The Titans made a habit of visiting all the police stations at least once a moth to make nice with the officers. Having the support of the entire police force came in handy, especially when property damage was involved.

"Read this guy his rights while I take a statement." With yet another eye roll the burly man began reciting his Miranda rights. "So tell me what happened, from the beginning."

Beast Boy retold his tale with as much patience as he could muster. His fists and jaws were clenched by the time he had satisfied her incessant questions. Cyborg who had been waiting for ten minutes yawned.

"Alright, I think that's everything." She said flipping through her notes. She turned to Cyborg. "Now, if you–"

"Wasn't there, didn't see anything!" He shouted as he grabbed Beast Boy by the wrist and pulled him to the car. They both flopped onto the seats with a sigh.

"Man, I though she'd never stop asking questions!"

Beast Boy turned around to get a look at the cake in the back seat. "That's it?"

Cyborg shrugged. "That's the biggest they could do on short notice."

"It's tiny! That's barely enough to feed you!" He turned around and fastened his seat belt.

"I'm not touchin' that thing! Who wants to eat a dairy free chocolate cake." He grimaced.

"Whatever. Let's just get back before everyone else gets there."

Beast Boy had been too busy with Officer Marks to realize that it was now rush hour on a Friday night. The sun was setting by the time they got back to the tower and he was sure everyone was already at the tower wondering where in the world _he _was.

He carried his cake up the stairs and did his best to replace his omnipresent smile. Raven was waiting outside the common room when he and Cyborg got upstairs. From the sound of things the party had started without him.

"I'll take that." She said grabbing his cake.

"But–" he stopped mid protest when the doors opened and he saw what was waiting on the other side.

"DUDES! NO WAY! This is the best birthday present ever!" Beast Boy ran over to the green and purple moped, all thoughts of cake forgotten. With a small smile Raven placed the one she had taken from him on the table. Right next the first, completely unharmed, cake that she had lied about. Everyone shouted their congratulations as Beast Boy ran around his new toy. Raven leaned against the wall and watched as he suddenly stopped and looked over at Cyborg.

"Street legal, custom built, top of the line. Nothing less than the best for you man." He said as Beast Boy ran over to him.

"Cyborg! You're the best! I can't believe it! This is . . . I can't . . . it's so–"

"It wasn't even my idea."

Raven's eyes went wide. She'd made Cyborg swear that he wouldn't tell Beast Boy that she had any part in his gift until he calmed down. She had a feeling he was about to make his excitement at the DMV look mild.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Well after your first moped . . . expired, we discussed the pros and cons of building you a new one. I refused to waste my time on something that couldn't go faster than most things you could change into, this baby tops out at one hundred and fifteen by the way. Anyway, as _Raven_ and I were thinking things through she pointed out that you would need a driver's license for something that fast. So we decided to wait until you turned sixteen."

"Raven?" He whispered as he tilted his head to the side. She pulled her hood up and braced for impact. There was no telling what he was going to do to her. "You mean," he turned to look at her, "this was Raven's idea?"

"Yup. Robin provided the funds of course, Raven and I put it together, and Starfire chose the color scheme and she and Jinx handled the paint job." He folded his arms across his chest and nodded happily.

He slowly walked toward her with wide eyes. She winced waiting for the snap and subsequent tackle, but it never came. She was, however, shocked at how gently he wrapped his arms around her.

"Raven," he said almost reverently, "thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I . . . " he released her and held her at arms length, "you have no idea how much this means to me." He turned away before she could decide whether or not she had seen tears forming in his eyes. He then ran back over to Cyborg and wrapped his arms around him.

"You guys are awesome!" He shouted making up for the quiet way he'd thanked her. He quickly did the same to Robin, then Starfire, who squealed in delight. (and Jinx too!)

"Seriously! Best birthday present _ever_!"

"Well, now that the birthday boy is here," Cyborg shouted, "lets have some cake!" There was a loud roar of agreement. After Beast Boy had blown out the candles Raven watched Robin pull him aside. He glanced nervously at her, then seemed to relax when Beast Boy nodded. After the cake was dished out, and just before the dancing started, Robin climbed up on the counter.

"Since I have you all here, I'd like to make an announcement." He looked at Raven and swallowed. "With Best Boy's permission of course." He cleared his throat nervously. "Um . . . well . . . I'm not really–"

"Robin and I are to be married!" Starfire shouted as she flew to Robin's side. Raven began making her way back toward the punch bowl as the crowd shouted their congratulations and asked when the big day was. She poured herself some punch and smiled. She loved it when everything went according to plan.

Shortly after the dancing started their guests began asking Raven for drinks, since she was just standing there. Since then the stream of thirsty people had not stopped long enough for her to escape. Starfire came over and stood next to her with a confused look on her face.

"Raven, I have been doing much reading about traditional Earth weddings, specifically American, since that is the culture Robin is most familiar with."

"Starfire, you just got engaged a few hours ago. When did you have time to read up on weddings."

She blushed, though it was hard to see in the darkened room. "Robin and I have been discussing it for some time."

"Right. Continue."

"Well I am confused about many things, the most confusing however, is that several books and magazine articles mention the maid of honor and the best man, as well as their responsibilities, but I do not quite understand how to go about obtaining them."

"They aren't something you go _get_ Starfire." Raven handed Bumble Bee a cup of punch with a nod. "Usually the groom, that would be Robin, asks his best friend to be the best man."

"Oh, well I suppose that makes sense. And the honored maid?"

"The maid of honor is usually the bride's best friend, or a sister, or some unmarried female she's . . . close . . . to." She froze as she watched her friend's eyes grow wide.

"Then Raven! It is _you_ that must be my maid of honor!" Suddenly visions of spending weeks at "the mall of shopping" and Starfire forcing her into the poofiest, pinkest dresses she could find flashed through Raven's mind. She had to do some quick thinking.

"Oh, wow, Starfire, I'm so honored, and I'd love to, but," she glanced around desperately and suddenly caught sight of Jinx giving Speedy a hard time, "what about Jinx? I would hate for her to feel left out, or to think that you liked her less than me." Starfire's hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh Raven, you are most right! What should I do?"

"Well Starfire, you and I are so close, that I wont be hurt if you ask Jinx to be your maid of honor instead of me."

"You are a most wonderful friend!" She shouted as she pulled Raven into a hug. "I shall go speak with her immediately!" Raven sighed in relief and slouched against the wall. She quickly noticed that there was no longer a line for drinks and decided to retire for the night. She was almost to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't want me to feel left out huh?" Jinx growled in her ear. Raven slowly turned around and stared into a pair of angry pink eyes. "That's fine." She said her demeanor rapidly changing. "I'm actually kind of looking forward to shopping with Star, but I'm not explaining the birds and the bees. That one's _all_ yours." She patted Raven's shoulder and walked off.


	7. Punch

As Raven carefully carried the bag containing Starfire's wedding dress toward the small chapel, her heart began pounding. With each halting step she took it beat faster, and soon a feeling of unease began to settle into her stomach.

She did her best to at least appear calm as she followed Jinx and Starfire, but as they pushed open the ornately carved double doors she froze. Raven _hated_ churches. She supposed it had something to do with being half demon. She knew it was silly, but as she stood in the doorway of the chapel she began to develop the nagging fear that if the clergyman that was performing the wedding found out what she was he'd throw her out.

Raven shook her head, squared her shoulder's and praying that the church wouldn't crumble as she crossed the threshold, followed her friends into the room that had been designated for getting Starfire ready. She did however leave the doors open instead of using her powers to close them. She knew she was a good person, but she was also technically Hell spawn, so she wasn't about to use her demonic powers and push her luck.

The three girls had just finished getting their hair and make up done. Starfire and Jinx looked beautiful with their long hair curled and piled onto their heads. Raven however, looked like a poodle with her tight ringlets that clung desperately to her skull. The hair stylist had gone so far as to adorn the left side of her head with a single pink carnation.

After adding a few final touches to the overly decorated church, she and Jinx helped the bride-to-be into her frilly, beaded, corset back dress. It was quite a challenge, especially because they had to keep reminding her to keep her feet on the ground. Once that was finished they were left with about twenty minutes to get themselves ready.

She and Jinx slipped into the bathroom, and Jinx slipped back out three minutes later telling Raven to hurry as she left. Raven struggled into her bridesmaid dress and stepped out of the stall. Reluctantly walking over to a mirror, she actually blushed at her reflection.

Despite the fact that she wore nothing more than a leotard and a cloak on a daily basis, this dress left her feeling exposed. She tugged at the strapless top trying to show as little cleavage as possible. It seemed to help, a little. She stared shock for a few minutes at how tightly the dress hung on every curve of her body, it began to flair out just below the hip, and stopped at her knee.

She sighed and shook her head at her reflection. There was no way she could go out in front of everyone she knew looking like _this_. She heard voices just outside the bathroom door and hurried back into her stall.

"Raven?" Jinx called. "Are you still in here?" She debated for a few seconds about whether or not to respond.

"What happens if I said no?" She deadpanned.

"What are you _doing_!" She marched over to the stall and planted herself firmly in front of it. "We're waiting for you. Robin's already in a full blown panic attack, and even Starfire's worried. We're walking down that isle in ten minutes. You've got two to get out here or I'm sending one of the boys in to _drag_ you out. Understand?"

"Yes." She replied quietly. Jinx then threw her arms in the air and stormed out, muttering as she went. Stepping back out Raven took a deep calming breath and peeked at her reflection. Much to her annoyance and embarrassment she saw that her dress had slipped back down, once again. She angrily tugged it back up and headed for the door. She stood in front if it and took a few more deep breaths.

Her hand had just touched the handle when she heard two voices outside.

"Go in there and tell her she looks great so we can get this show on the road!" Jinx shouted.

Raven summoned her courage and pushed open the door. Beast Boy and Jinx both turned to look at her. She nervously smoothed the dress down and then looked up at her two friends.

"I'm ready."

"Finally!" Jinx shouted grabbing Raven by the wrist and dragging her to where Cyborg was standing just outside the door.

"You look nice Raven." He quietly told her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, trying to suppress her blush.

"Now Beast Boy . . . " Jinx looked around then huffed in the direction of the bathroom where Beast Boy was still standing. "Get over here!"

Raven turned to watch Beast Boy shake his head then scurry over. He stood beside her and stared down at his feet.

"Just like we practiced people." Jinx said as she opened the large doors leading to the chapel where everyone was seated. Both Raven and Beast Boy dove out of the way as she and Cyborg propped them open. "I'll go tell Starfire we're ready."

Tilting her head back and staring at the ceiling Raven did her best to steady her rapid breathing. _I can't go out there! Not like this, not on front of them! I shouldn't even be in a church!_ She vaguely noticed the world become slightly wobbly, but not in time to stop herself from hitting the ground.

"Look." Jinx shouted as she pushed him forward. "We're marching down that isle in eight minutes with or without her, and I _know_ you want her on your arm." Beast Boy tore his eyes from the second most intimidating door he'd ever seen and stared at Jinx with wide eyes.

"What!"

"Oh, please, it's so obvious you like her, now go get her." She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"But it's the _girl's_ bathroom!" Beast Boy squeaked.

"I don't care! Get your scrawny green butt in there!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, they call me Beast _Boy_, I'm not going in there!"

"She's just freaking out about the dress, probably thinking she looks awful or something. Go in there and tell her she looks great so we can get this show on the road!" Jinx shouted.

Beast Boy turned around just as Raven walked out. He froze on the spot. Jinx looked nice in her pink dress, and her hair all done up, but Raven looked unbelievable!

The dress hit her in all the right places in just the right way, and that flower in her hair only added to her unearthly beauty. He blushed and tried to remember how to breathe.

"I'm ready." She announced.

Jinx grabbed Raven by the wrist and hauled her over to the large door Cyborg was waiting by. Beast Boy tugged nervously at his collar. _I've got to stop staring. _He told himself.

"Beast Boy . . . " _I'm gonna trip on my feet or–_ "Get over here!" Jinx barked. When he realized he was being spoken to he shook his head and ran over. He jumped out of the way as Cyborg and Jinx opened up the doors.

_Just keep you're eyes on your shoes and Raven wont suspect a thing. _He stared intently at his feet and to his surprise Raven's face was suddenly just inches from them.

"Raven!" He shouted as he dropped to the ground and scooped her into his arms. "Raven!"

"I think she fainted." Cyborg said quietly above him. He tapped her face gently.

"Wakie wakie tofu eggs–"

"Friend Raven!" Starfire wailed. Beast Boy looked up and saw Jinx glaring at him as if _he_ had somehow caused the newest crisis in her day. He scowled back. Galfore stood beside Starfire and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry Starfire." Jinx told the frantic bride. "Your mascara will run."

"Oh, friend Jinx this is most–"

"Raven." Beast Boy said quietly as he shook her slightly. "You really need to wake up now. The wedding is going to start soon." She moaned and raised a hand to her head. "She's awake!"

"I can't go out there." She whispered so quietly only he heard.

"Um . . . " _Crap! Come up with something . . . fast! _"You . . . you need a drink of water Rae?" He asked loudly as he helped her to her feet. "Sure, there's a drinking fountain over there! It's okay guys," he called over his shoulder. "She's just a little dehydrated. She'll be fine."

"Beast Boy."

"What do you mean you can't go out there!" He hissed.

"Look at me!" She whispered back. "I . . . I–" she took a deep breath, "I should even be here."

"What?" She pulled her arm off of his shoulder as she bent to drink. "Of course you should. You and Star are like sisters."

"I meant here, as in holy ground." Beast Boy felt like he had just been hit by a truck.

"Raven . . . you're a good person. I . . . I– where did you come up with a crazy idea like that?"

She glared at him. "Gee I don't know. I suppose being _Trigon's_ daughter might have something to do with it." She looked around nervously as if she expected to suddenly get struck by lightning.

He sighed, looped his arm around hers and began walking her back to the others. "Raven. Take a deep breath and don't worry about it."

"This dress is ridiculous." She added.

"I think you look beautiful." His eyes went wide when he realized what he had just told her. She stared down at her tiny pink shoes.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"And . . . no one is really going notice you . . . I mean– you look good but–" He stopped and ran his hand down his face, "What I mean is it's Starfire and Robin's wedding so . . . no one . . . I mean everyone is going to be watching her." He finished in a rush. _Except me._

She sighed. "Thanks Beast Boy. You're right. I can do this." Raven tightened her grip on his arm causing his heart to swell. He grinned.

"For _real_ this time people. Just like we practiced." Jinx handed out the bouquets and leaned in to wave at the woman seated at the organ. Raven jumped slightly as the music started.

"Lets do this." He whispered in her ear. "You okay?"

She nodded and together they began their progression through the chapel. From the corner of his eye he saw Raven blush at some of the whispered comments about how pretty she was. When they reached their destination her arm gracefully slipped out of his as she stepped away from him.

He turned to watch the rest of the wedding party file in, but when Starfire stood in front of Robin his attention turned to Raven. Every now and then he would catch her smiling softly, but as the ceremony progressed she began to take on a more serious expression.

He frowned when her eyes became sad and focused on her bouquet. At the sound of clapping and cheers he returned his attention to Robin and Starfire who were now walking down the isle together. He caught Raven's eye and smiled, but she didn't return the gesture.

"Party at the tower!" Someone shouted.

Raven tugged at her dress for what felt like the millionth time that night. She frowned at Jinx who was busy rounding up all the girls for the bouquet toss. She didn't understand why, but Jinx had insisted that Raven stay in the stupid dress until the party was over.

The crowd of gathered girls consisted of herself, Bumblebee, Kole, Argent, and Pantha. She took extra precaution to stand as far from the Luchadora as possible. She had a feeling that Pantha was going to win this, and noticed that Jinx was conspicuously missing form the group.

She folded her arms across her chest and scanned the room for her missing team mate. She was shouting orders at a very annoyed looking Cyborg.

"Friends are you prepared!" Starfire called as she turned her back to them. Four of the girls assumed their battle stances. Raven folded her arms tighter, as the boys gathered around, and readied their cameras.

"One . . . two . . . three!" Starfire tossed the flowers over her head with so much enthusiasm they flew across the room and smacked Jinx in the head, knocking her over. She stood back up and stared at the flowers in confusion.

Several flashes went off and Raven smirked as a red faced Jinx slowly looked up at Cyborg. They stared at each other for a moment then quickly turned around to face away from one another. The room was filled with cat calls almost immediately.

Grateful that she hadn't been anywhere near the bouquet she wandered over to the refreshment table. She downed her punch in two gulps and tossed the cup in the trash.

"All right guys!" Robin called as he climbed onto the counter. "Who wants this!" Raven's hair and dress fluttered in the gust of wind cause by the crowd of running males. She glanced over to the other side of the room where a red faced Starfire was still sitting in a chair.

She walked over and placed her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "You alright?" Her head jerked in Raven's direction as she blinked rapidly.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just . . . I did not think he was going to use his teeth." She whispered. Raven nodded. "But, I believe I am . . . adequately prepared for . . . " her blush deepened, "tonight." Not wanting to relive the awkward, yet oddly enlightening, talk she had given Starfire, Raven nodded and hurried off. She turned around just in time to see Kid Flash take off with the garter.

Within seconds he had his arm around Jinx, whispering something into her ear. Her eyes went wide and she began beating him with her bouquet. He took off running, slow enough for her to chase, but too fast for her to catch. He was so busy looking over his shoulder making sure Jinx was following him that he didn't see Cyborg stick his foot out.

As Kid Flash stumbled to the floor Cyborg bent down and plucked the garter from his hands. Raven rolled her eyes and wandered over to the couch. She flopped down and took off her shoes, glad that Jinx hadn't made any demands on her footwear.

She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. She was vaguely aware of the lights dimming and the music starting, but she was too tired to pull herself off the couch to watch the happy couple's first dance. Not that she wanted to.

Raven was immensely happy for Starfire, but she could only handle so much extraneous emotion before it completely exhausted her. And both Jinx and Starfire had been a flurry of intensity since seven this morning.

She sat quietly contemplating through several songs until she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy shouted over the music. She opened her eyes and turned her head toward him.

"Hey."

"You look tired. Maybe you should just call it a night."

"Jinx told me if I tried to sneak out she'd tell Starfire I wanted an all day shopping spree at the mall for my birthday."

"Harsh." He turned his gaze to the view out the large window in front of them, then suddenly turned back toward her. "Um . . . do . . . I– well if– what I mean to say–" Raven raised an eyebrow at his sudden nervousness. "Do . . . do you wanna dance? I mean, with me? Um . . . if you don't want to . . . I–I promise not to step on your toes."

She couldn't help but chuckle at his last line. "Okay. But if you step on my toes I will kill you." His eyes went wide and he stared at her. She realized that her delivery had been a little too flat.

"I was joking Beast Boy. But I think I'll put my shoes back on just in case."

"Heh! Oh . . . yeah. That was– okay." He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and slipped back into her shoes. She blushed slightly as he pulled her close for a slow dance, she noticed that if she hadn't put her high heels back on they would have been the same height.

"So . . . it was a nice wedding." He offered.

She nodded. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"I'll be honest, I wasn't really paying attention." He reached over and touched her hair. "Your flower was falling out." He told her as he looked away.

"Oh," her fingers found the soft petals, "thanks." The song ended and Beast Boy slowly released his grip on her.

"I'm gonna go get some punch." He told her. "Do you want some?" She shook her head.

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna go crash on the couch again."

"Okay." She turned away but stopped when Beast Boy called her. "Hey Raven. Thanks for the dance." She nodded and returned to the couch. She slipped her shoes off again and sunk into the soft cushions.

"Hey you!" A familiar voice shouted suddenly jerking her awake.

"What!" She called sitting up.

"You were asleep!" Beast Boy told her as he flopped down beside her.

"Is the party over yet?" She asked. He placed his head on her lap and smiled.

"Nope! But Starfire and Robin left."

"Beast Boy. What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"You're cute when you're mad." She shoved him off of her lap and onto the floor. She stood up and he staggered to his feet.

"And you're not funny ever." She dusted her dress off and looked up at him only to see tears in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but Beast Boy was faster.

"Why are you so mean to me Raven!" The tears began streaming down his face. "All I ever do is try to be nice to you and get you to laugh and you're so mean." He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I . . . I'm sorry Beast Boy, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Sure. You'll just say you're sorry, and I'll pretend I've already forgotten, but we both know thats not what really happens." He was standing so close that Raven didn't notice his swaying.

"Beast Boy are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay." He threw his arms around her, causing her to stagger backwards. "All I ever wanted was to be close to you Rae." He sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She asked.

"Please don't be mad Raven!" He wailed. "I'm sorry." He stepped back and took her face in his hands. "I'll understand if you don't want to see me ever gain."

"Um . . ." She glanced around the room hoping someone else was witnessing Beast Boy's strange behavior, and it wasn't just her.

"Raven!" He cried. "You just gotta forgive me! I didn't mean to, it just . . . happened. It's not even my fault!"

"Okay! I forgive you." He leaned heavily against her.

"Can you blame me? I mean look at you! You're so beautiful! What was I supposed to do?" He shouted causing several heads to turn.

"Huh?" She stared at him in confusion.

"Woah!" Raven turned to her left where Speedy was staring at Bumblebee and rubbing his back end. "Hands off the merchandise, Sweets."

"Oh come off it!" She mumbled as she threw her arm over his shoulder. "I _know_ you want me, Sugar." Raven watched as he grabbed the punch out of her hand.

"Sugar? What the hell are you drinking Bee?" He sniffed the cup then took a small sip. He sighed and shook his head. "I think someone spiked the punch!" He shouted.

"That explains a lot." Raven sighed. Using her powers she lifted both bowls and dumped their contents in the sink.

"Seriously Bee! Hands off. Damn. How many of these did you have?"

"I dunno." She said as she drew circles on his chest. "Four or five."

"Aqualad! Mas! Menos! It's time to go!" He threw the now giggling Bumblebee over his shoulder and carried her off.

"Alright everyone!" Cyborg shouted. "The party's over! And when I find out who spiked the drinks I'm gonna throw them in jail. None of us are old enough to drink! Oh, and if you think you're too tipsy to fly, don't. We've got plenty of room if you need to crash here for a while."

"How many did _you_ have?" Raven asked the drunken boy on her shoulder.

"Two." With a shake of her head she helped Beast Boy to his room and dropped him on his bed. He sighed and curled up in a ball.

"Good night Beast Boy." She called as she left for her room. He mumbled something too quiet for her to hear as she walked away.

Beast Boy woke up feeling like he had been hit by a train, and he had no idea why. He pressed his hands against his throbbing skull and staggered out of his room.

_Damn. _He thought as he trudged into the kitchen. _My head is killing me! What the hell happened last night?_ Beast Boy struggled to remember the events of the previous night as he searched for the painkillers. He grinned as he remembered his dance with Raven, the sensation of his hands on her hips. He suddenly recalled running onto Kid Flash, who had been talking to Mas and Menos.

_"Gentleman, this is going to be the best prank this tower has ever seen." Kid Flash had proudly proclaimed. Beast Boy immediately wanted in on the action._

_ "What! What is?" He cried._

_ "You'll see." He said as he high fived the twins._

_ "But . . . this is _my _tower," he whined, "you pull off the greatest prank of all time on my turf and I miss it! Dudes! So not fair!" The three boys merely shrugged at him then took off. He sighed dejectedly at the gust of wind they left him in._

"I can't remember anything after that." He told the small bottle of headache medicine in his hand. With a shrug he opened it up, filled a glass with water, and swallowed the pills. He practically moaned as the luke warm water traveled down his throat. He gulped it down with increasing intensity, then refilled the glass.

_I've never been this thirsty in my life._ Some of the water trickled past the corners of his mouth and landed on his shirt. Once he finished his second glass of the most refreshing water he'd ever tasted, he looked down to wipe the water off of his . . . tux? He examined his clothes in confusion.

_I must have really been out of it. _He sighed heavily and untied his bow, then began unbuttoning his vest and shirt.

"That feels better." He mumbled as he rubbed his sore and tired eyes.

"Good morning B!" Cyborg shouted in an unnecessarily loud voice. Beast Boy immediately flinched and covered his ears. "Still hung over!" He shouted even louder. Beast Boy pressed his hands tighter over his ears until Cyborg's words registered in his brain.

"Hung over?" He asked opening his eyes in confusion. Beast Boy's brain hurt as he watched the bouncing motion of Cyborg's nod.

"Somebody spiked the punch."

"I thought that second cup tasted kinda funny."

"You were pretty loopy last night. How many drinks did you have?"

"Two."

"Two?" Beast Boy nodded, then winced and grabbed his head. "Wow. Two drinks and you were shouting about Raven's unsurpassed beauty at the top of your lungs. I hate to imagine what you would have done with three."

"What did you just say?" He asked as chills ran down his spine.

"I hate to imagine what you would have done with three?"

"Before that." He rasped.

"You shouting about how pretty Raven is?" Beast Boy slapped his hand over his face and moaned.

"Please tell me you're joking." Cyborg shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. You were crying all over her then out of nowhere you started yelling about how beautiful she was."

"Duuuude!" He whined.

"Dont worry B, _Bumblebee _was hitting on _Speedy_. I doubt anyone remembers much."

"Except Raven who never forgets anything _ever_!"

"Except Raven. But you were totally wasted so–"

"So maybe she'll just think it was drunken rambling?"

"If you're lucky."

"If I'm lucky." He sighed.

"Which when it comes to Raven you're usually not." Beast Boy moaned and flopped into a chair. As he massaged his temples he suddenly thought of the perfect people to start plotting his revenge on.

"Dude." He said quietly. "When I get my hands on Mas, Menos, and Speedy I'm gonna kill 'em. That is _if_ I can get my hands on them. I think I might be okay with using teeth this time."

"What did they do?"

"I'm pretty sure they spiked the punch."

"WHAT! How do you know that!"

"Ow," Beast Boy grabbed his head, "dude, hangover."

"How do you know they spiked the punch?"

"Well they were saying something about pulling the greatest prank this tower had ever seen and I was all mad because they can't pull off the greatest prank this tower had ever seen without the resident prankster of the tower! So I told them that and they totally dissed me and took off! I'm almost positive it was them! And I swear–" He looked up at Cyborg only to find him missing. "Cy?" He asked the air where his friend had been only seconds before.

Beast Boy sighed heavily and rested his arms and head on the table.

"Beast Boy?" He stiffened at the sound of Raven's voice and slowly sat up and turned around.

"Um . . . hi Raven."

"Are you alright?"

"I think so. Look, whatever I said last night, I'm really sorry if I said anything that made you angry or upset you or–"

"It's okay. You mostly just cried about how sorry you were." She ran her fingers through her still wavy hair.

"Oh."

"Not quite sure what you were sorry for."

"Me either."

She walked over to the stove and grabbed her teapot. "No offense Beast Boy, but you look like hell. You should go get some sleep while you can." He nodded but stayed slumped in his chair, staring drowsily at the counter top. He jerked and blinked rapidly as a hand was suddenly thrust into his line of sight. His eyes slowly traveled the length of the arm it was attached to and he was suddenly eye to eye with a slightly blushing Raven.

"Really." She said as she looked away and pulled him to his feet. "Enjoy the extra hours you can now." He held onto her hand a little longer than he needed to then reluctantly released it as he walked happily back to his room.

"Damn it!" Cyborg shouted as he kicked the wall. "I should have built this place with normal doors so I could slam them!"

"Problem?"

Cyborg spun around to find Jinx sitting on the large metal slab that served as his bed. She sat with her legs hanging over the edge and a slight smirk on her face.

"Jinx!" He shouted, slightly startled by her presence. "What are you doing in here?"

She raised both of her eyebrows at him. "Really?" She asked. "We've been dating for eight months and you wonder why I'm in your room?"

"Um . . . "

"I'm here to nag you about getting a real bed so I can move in." She glared at him for a few seconds as he stammered nervously. "But you were kicking walls and ranting about something."

"Oh Yeah!" He shouted gratefully accepting the subject change. "I found out who spiked the punch, but I'll never be able to catch them!"

"Mas and Menos?" She asked with surprise.

"And Kid Flash." He growled.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"I should have known. So what's the plan?" She asked as she gracefully jumped down from the table and sauntered over to him.

"There isn't one."

She tilted her head and placed a hand on her hip. "What do you mean there isn't one? You threatened jail time! You can't just let them get away with it."

"The cops like us too much to put and keep a Titan in jail for any reasonable amount of time. I could lock them up here, but how are we supposed to convince them to come?"

"Easy. Tell Mas and Menos that Starfire is back and has a present for them." She narrowed her eyes. "I'll take care of Wally."

"When was the last time I told you how much I love you?"

"Right now." She said as she flipped open her communicator.

"I love you."

Jinx stopped and looked up with slight concern on her face. "You'll need a level four containment field." Cyborg smirked.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we have two."


	8. Change

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me! Ages are just a bit (not even a year) older than the last few chapters. Again don't hate me.**

**

* * *

**

Raven watched as all of Azarath was consumed in flames, as children ran running through the streets looking for parents. Chaos abounded while the city's occupants fled for their lives. Her mother stood stoically, being consumed by the inferno, as if it was penance for her sins. Raven knew she could do nothing so she stood silently and watched them all die.

As quickly as it began her nightmare was over. She sat up in her bed drenched in sweat and shivering. _Home._ The word swam through her head as it always did after the nightmare. She checked the clock and saw it was just after 5:30 in the morning. Still to early to be awake, but not so early that she would feel bad if her shower woke anyone.

She walked through the halls and into the bathroom in darkness. After quietly shutting and locking the door she turned on the light. As she began undressing she paused to look in the mirror. The dreams were taking their toll on her. It wouldn't be long before someone noticed. Her face was much paler than usual and she was beginning to develop dark circles under her eyes.

Hopefully a hot shower would put a little color in her cheeks. As she stood under the near scalding water she took several deep breaths and tried to sort through the images in her mind. She'd had reoccurring nightmares before, but they were usually caused by stress or lack of meditation. These were different and she knew it.

In two weeks she would turn eighteen and these dreams made her wonder if there was yet another horrible disaster written in her future. The more she thought about it the more unsettled she became.

_Home._ The word ran through her head again. She had to go home, that much was obvious but why? And why now? There was nothing left of Azarath. Trigon had taken care of that. So what purpose did going home serve? Whatever the reason she had to go. To make the nightmares stop if nothing else. The question then became how to tell the others.

She took her time drying off and getting dressed. Taking one final glance in the mirror she was relieved to see she looked much healthier. Running her fingers through her still wet hair she left the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She froze when she saw Beast Boy leaning against the wall directly across from the door. She took a step closer to ask what miracle had gotten him out of bed so early and realized he was asleep with his head resting on his bare chest. At least he had pants on this time. Green Lantern pajama pants, she noticed.

As she got closer she heard his soft snoring. She couldn't help but stare. _He's faking. There's no other explanation. Who falls asleep standing against a wall?_ She leaned forward to see his face.

"Beast Boy?" She whispered. He continued to snore.

"Beast Boy?" She tried again, louder this time. He responded with a deep breath but stayed in the same spot. _He really is asleep. _She marveled.

"Beast Boy." Raven placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. Before she could react she was pinned against the wall by her wrists, her face inches from his. He growled as she stared into his wild, startled eyes.

* * *

Being woken up was never pleasant for Beast Boy, especially when he wasn't expecting it. He glared at his captive and growled before he realized who he had pinned against the wall and why he had been waiting for her.

"Raven!" He cringed as his voice cracked. "Sorry! Damn." He released her and hoped she wasn't too angry. Though after the fit she'd had this morning he was guessing she'd be in a bad mood all day.

"Bathroom's all yours." She whispered breathlessly.

"I was actually waiting for you. Um . . . " She sighed and suddenly reminded him of a wilting flower. "You look like you need to sit down. Come on," he motioned toward the common room, "I'll make you some tea."

"That didn't work out so well last time." Despite her objection she followed him into the kitchen and sat at the bar.

"Chamomile." They said in unison. Raven raised and eyebrow and Beast Boy smiled as he grabbed her favorite mug and dropped a teabag into it. He set the mug down and sat next to her while he waited for the water to boil.

"So," he began, "how bad are they?"

"How bad are what?" She asked as she rested her forehead against her hands.

"The nightmares." She sighed and sat up.

"That depends. How bad was my screaming?"

"You don't scream, you just . . . shout out . . . stuff." He stole a glance at her. _She looks awful. I really hope there's something I can do to help her._

"Why hasn't Robin brought it up yet?" She asked as she massaged her temples.

"I . . ." he paused slightly embarrassed, "I don't think the others hear you." _Or pay as much attention to you. _She grunted in response. "My ears are pretty big."

"I suppose I should call a meeting or something."

"If you really want to." The teapot began whistling so he jumped up and poured the water into Raven's mug, "I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal." He set the tea kettle back on the stove and sat down next to her. He was about to put his hand on her back, but decided to use it to hold up his face instead. He turned slightly in his seat so he could look at her.

"Do you want to–" he stopped when he remembered that her birthday was a week away. He suddenly understood her reasons for wanting to call a meeting. He reached over and grabbed her arm as a cold chill ran through his heart. As their eyes met he saw just how tired and frightened she really was. "You're worried that . . . that it'll be like . . . like that other birthday?" He swallowed hard as he remembered the horrors they had all endured that day.

She returned her eyes to her tea and nodded slowly. "I . . . I'm not sure what's going to happen but," she stopped and removed the tea bag, "maybe I'm over reacting." She took a sip, sighed, and relaxed just the tiniest bit. "I think I'll give it a few more nights." She smiled weakly at him. "I'll be alright."

"I know you will." He flashed her his biggest smile hoping it would make her seem a little less sad. It had the opposite effect.

"You should get some sleep." She said after taking a long drink from her mug.

"Okay." He replied. She looked so sad and confused that Beast Boy wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her until she believed that everything was going to be okay. Instead he placed his hand on her shoulder for a few seconds as he stood up. "If you want to talk about it, you know, unofficially, my door's always open." She nodded and he left her alone with her tea.

* * *

Once everyone had gathered in the kitchen and eaten their various breakfasts, Raven told them she had some matters to discuss with them. She watched her team exchange a few nervous glances as they followed her into the common room. Her five best friends sat on the couch in front of her as she took a few deep breaths.

She had been trying to decide the best way to start, and had come to the conclusion that the direct approach was her best bet.

"I've been having nightmares."

"Is that all?" Jinx asked rolling her eyes. She opened her mouth to add something else, but stopped when Cyborg shot her a look.

"I believe they are visions." Everyone exchanged nervous glances, except Beast Boy whose eyes were glued to her. There was something in his expression that made her nervous so she focused on Robin. "They're telling me to go back home."

"Whatever you need Raven, we'll support you." Robin said. "When do you need leave?"

"Before my birthday." More uneasy glances were exchanged.

"When will you be back?" It was Beast Boy who asked, but she couldn't bring herself to answer him. She had thought long and hard about when she would return, and knew the answer was never. She also knew that saying out loud would make it real. She hesitated.

"I–I'm not sure." She lied. Raven took a long slow breath. "I may not come back at all."

"What!" Everyone but Jinx shouted. Jinx merely quirked an eyebrow.

"Friend Raven," Starfire asked with teary eyes, "Why? Have we wronged you in some way?"

"No Starfire." She could feel her throat tightening. _This is so much harder than it should be._

"C'mon Rae, you don't have to_ leave_ us." Cyborg said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If that's what you think is best Raven," Robin said as he stood and Starfire turned to cry on his shoulder, "just know that we'll miss you, and there will always be a place for you here."

"Thank you." She glanced at Beast Boy from the corner of her eye. He was staring, unblinkingly, at the floor.

"Raven," Jinx began as she crossed her legs and sank back into the couch. "I don't think I can even begin to understand you, but I consider you a friend, and . . . well I'll miss you too." She looked away quickly, as if embarrassed.

"At least stay till your birthday." Beast Boy said quietly. All eyes turned to him. "We're throwing you a party." He looked up at her and smiled. "It was going to be a surprise party, but I guess I just blew that." His laughter was almost believable. He stood up and stretched.

Raven looked at each of her friends. "I'll stay till the day before."

"Great!" Beast Boy shouted. "I'll go let everyone know there's been a change in the plan." He hurried out of the room and everyone else quickly got up to finish their morning routines. Raven sat down on the couch and began her meditation. She felt calmer now that she had told them, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her the worst was yet to come.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind him Beast Boy's smile disappeared. He flopped onto his mattress and curled up with his pillow.

"I can't believe she's leaving." He told the wall. "She'll be gone and I'll never have worked up the courage to tell her that I love her." He sat up quickly.

"I've got to tell her, maybe then she'll change her mind. That's it! She'll change her mind and stay with us, with me," he felt tears forming in his eyes, "and we'll . . ." he leaned forward, placed his elbows on his legs and grabbed his head.

"Don't cry." He told himself. "Remember what Rita always told you. Laugh and the world laughs with you." He closed his eyes allowing a tear to escape and run down his cheek. "Cry and you cry alone."

He roughly wiped his cheek, stood up, and began pacing the room.

"There has to be a way to make her change her mind. She can't leave. She can't! I won't let her!" He shouted kicking his bed frame. He swore as pain rushed through his foot.

Beast Boy sighed heavily and sat back down.

"And how exactly am I going to stop her?" He asked. He flopped onto his back and stared at the bunk above him. _She's afraid._ He reasoned. _She's worried that it will be like last time, that somehow she's still destined to end the world. She's leaving for us. So we wont suffer, _he shook his head as he felt the familiar sting behind his eyes, _she has no idea how much we'll suffer without her._

* * *

After hours of meditation Raven climbed under the covers and thought over her new plan. She'd go back to Azarath, see if her father had left anything in tact, most likely see that it was still nothing but a destroyed empty dimension, then she'd come back.

Perhaps Azar had left a spell or a message for her. There had to be a reason for her dreams. Once she found whatever it was she was supposed to find she'd come back. Raven wasn't going to let a few bad dreams dictate her future.

The meditation had helped, but the latest in her string of disturbing dreams still lingered on the edge of her mind. They were just flashes, tiny snip-its of worse things to come. The first one had been Starfire. Raven was watching someone choke her, but she quickly realized the pale hands around her friends throat belonged to her. She had screamed herself awake.

The next night she killed Robin, then Cyborg. Tonight it had been Jinx. Each night it was a different dream. They were never long, but they terrified her and left a wretched feeling in her stomach. She also noticed, once she had calmed herself, that she could feel Beast Boy just outside her door, worrying. He never knocked or came in, but for some strange reason just knowing he had come, helped her fall back asleep.

* * *

Beast Boy knew he looked like hell. As he examined the bags under his eyes he wondered how his friends could sleep through Raven's blood curdling screams. The nightmares were getting worse. She didn't bring it up, and the others either didn't notice, or were pretending not to. He couldn't pretend not to notice, he was _not_ that good of an actor.

Ever since the nightmares started he'd been up with her every night. He couldn't stop himself from bolting out of his bed at the first sound of her distress. Her screams would wake her up, and he'd wait outside her door until she fell back asleep, but he never could.

There was something so unsettling about her cries. He'd lie in his room for hours and all he could think of was Raven. She'd call out their names. She'd shout things like no, and stop, then something so horrible would happen that she would scream. He could never settle down after that.

* * *

She had just drifted off again and after using the restroom, and staring at his huge dark circles, he headed back to his room to stare at the ceiling until dawn. He'd wait till six, that was his limit. After that he got up and got ready for the day. The last thing he did before he left the bathroom was slap on his best fake smile. That was something else Rita always said. "Fake it till you make it."

He'd been faking it all week and he was sure his friends were all just to kind to point it out. As he walked past her bedroom he heard her soft breathing and smiled. At least she'd get _some _sleep tonight.

She had taken everything they had, but she could not take their dignity. She knew nothing she did would force them to beg for mercy. Part of her wanted to push them until they broke, the other part of her watched in horror and begged her friends to fight back. To end it, to end her.

Tears streamed down Starfire's bruised and battered face. Raven could tell her friend had endured hours, maybe days of torture. "Please friend–" the princess was silenced by two gray hands wrapping around her throat and choking the life out of her.

"NO!" Raven shouted as she tried to regain control of the hands she knew were hers. "Starfire!" She shrieked as her friend fell limp at her feet. Raven, a prisoner within her body, watched as she kicked the corpse of her former teammate away from her and grabbed her next victim.

Tears trickled out from under his mask. "I always knew someday–" she snapped his neck and tossed him as far from her as she could. _I don't give a damn what you think._ A voice within her growled. _And your antics cease to amuse me._

Her eyes settled on Jinx who looked worse than Starfire had. Jinx glared defiantly back at her. Something inside of her bristled.

"That's right Jinx!" She shouted hoping her friend would somehow hear, knowing she wouldn't. "Fight!" Cyborg crawled protectively in front of her.

"Raven!" He shouted. "Get a hold of yourself!" She was suddenly towering over both of them and realized with a sinking feeling what was coming next. The daughter of Trigon took orders from no one, forgave no one, and _never_ showed mercy. Jinx lunged at her and a black tendril wrapped around her and suspended her upside down as she squirmed and swore.

Another tendril grabbed Cyborg's foot and picked him up. She slammed him into the ground until he was nothing more than a bloody pile of broken parts.

"BITCH!" Jinx shouted with as much venom as she could in her weakened state. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" Deep loud laughter filled her head as Jinx was dragged into a darkness full of horrors her mind would never recover from. Raven spun around and found herself face to face with her only remaining obstacle.

Beast Boy stood bravely in front of her. He wasn't crying, though there were tear stains on his cheeks, and his eyes were red. His face was completely neutral as if he had already accepted his fate.

"No!" Raven screamed at him. "Beast Boy! STOP ME!"

He stepped forward and took her hands. Her body recoiled, but his grip was firm.

"Raven." He whispered.

"BEAST BOY! PLEASE!" She begged as her voice broke and the tears finally came.

"You don't have to do this." He closed his eyes and released her hands. Raven screamed in horror as she lunged for him.

She sat up and clutched her throat. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stop the trembling that had taken over her body. She noticed two hands wrap her blanket around her and looked up into Beast Boy's worried eyes.

"Beast Boy." She whispered. She winced at how raw and broken her voice sounded.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"How did you get in here?" She looked around him at her still open door.

"I used the emergency override. Sorry." He stared down at his bare feet.

"You didn't have to–"

"You were screaming my name, and I thought . . . well it doesn't matter what I thought. Sorry, for breaking in. The more I think about it the stupider is seems." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll let you get back to sleep." He turned to leave.

"Thank you." She called after him. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay." He told her not bothering to turn around. "Just try to get some sleep." She nodded, wiped her eyes, and curled up on her side.

* * *

The next night Beast Boy paced frantically around his room. She was leaving tomorrow. Her birthday party was the last time he'd ever see her.

"I'll tell her tomorrow." He stated emphatically. "I'll tell her I love her and beg her to stay, or at least take me with her." He shook his head. "No. I'll tell her tomorrow and then I'll . . . what? Lie? Tell her I won't miss her? Tell her than I love her and say well it was nice knowing ya?"

He threw his fist into the wall. "What if she says she loves me back. Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but I swear there is something different in her eyes." He ran his hand down his face and sighed. "If she loves me back I'm a damn idiot and a coward for wasting all this time." He whispered. He shook his head and climbed into bed.

"Bottom line Beast Boy," he told himself, "she's leaving and you have have to tell her something." He thought over his options and closed his eyes. He'd made his decision.

* * *

"It's not right." She whispered into the bathroom mirror. "I want to come back, but it's wrong, something is _wrong_. The dreams just keep getting worse." She put her tooth brush away and left the bathroom. _Then there is only one other thing you can do._ She told herself. Raven nodded and climbed into bed. She had made her choice, and for the first time in weeks both she and Beast Boy slept soundly through the night.


	9. Secrets

Raven sighed at the gray storm clouds that refused to break and pour relief upon the citizens of Jump City. Though the weather seemed appropriate considering the occasion. Today they were celebrating her eighteenth birthday, a day she didn't think she would live to see, the day she would leave the Titans.

Standing on the roof, of the large T shaped building she resided in, Raven contemplated her final decision. Listening to the door creek open she took a deep breath and knew she had made the right choice.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Called a voice she immediately recognized as Beast Boy's, though she sensed he was coming before he had even reached the door. Once at her side he clasped his hands behind his back and joined Raven in her scrutiny of the haze that loomed over their town.

"Sorry I didn't stick around for your party."

"I didn't stay long enough to notice."

"I was looking for your present." Folding her arms Raven turned to face the lanky green teenager.

"I told all of you that I don't need any gifts." He spun, cocked his head, and grinned ear to ear.

"But we all got you something anyway." He chuckled and began rocking on his heels. "I was all freaked out because I couldn't find it. It's really small and I didn't want to loose it so I put it somewhere I would remember, but then I forgot where that was. Don't you hate it when you do stuff like that? Well you probably never do that because you're all organized. I bet you know where all of your stuff is." She raised her eyebrow.

"But I found it!" He held out his right fist and smiled again. "It was in my dresser . . . that I've never used . . . and didn't know I had. Anyway, Happy Birthday!" Beast Boy opened his hand revealing a small tear shaped pendant attached to a delicate silver chain. "You don't have to wear it. My mom never did, well except sometimes when she was all dressed up for something, but most of the time she just kept it in a little box. She said it's a family heirloom or something and that she would give it to me someday, but I had to give it to someone really special."

"Beast Boy," Raven began in her usual monotone, "I don't–"

"But honestly, special doesn't even begin to describe you." Gently taking her hand and turning it over, he placed the necklace in her palm and wrapped her fingers around it.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met. Your powers, your whole _life_ is amazing. You saved the entire universe from total destruction, and you act as if _anyone_ in your place would have done the same. You are without a doubt the most brilliant person I've ever met." He laughed.

"I've seen you read books as thick as Robin's head in a few hours, but you're funny too. Everyone laughs at _your_ jokes, even though they are kinda mean . . . and usually about me . . . but I don't care because sometimes while everyone's laughing you smile." Beast boy shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the sky.

"I swear you could light up the whole city with your smile." With a sudden jolt Raven recalled a conversation almost identical to this one. She glanced up and found herself peering into a pair of emotionally charged emerald eyes, wishing she could look away but unwilling to try. "I think your smile is the most beautiful thing in the whole world . . . well . . . except you." Raven felt a blush race across her cheeks. She quickly tore her eyes from his and focused them instead on her fist as she tried to calm her erratic heart beat.

"I don't want you to leave Raven."

"Beast Boy,"

"But I know that I can't change your mind." Beast Boy sighed and ran his gloved fingers through his messy hair. "So, if you want to go . . . I mean . . . if that's _really_ what you want then . . . then I'm happy for you." Raven sensed his sorrow intensify and returned her gaze to his face.

"Beast Boy,"

"I'm . . . I'm really gonna miss you though, more than all the others, because," he paused and stared into her eyes. "Because . . . I love you Raven." As he stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders Raven was shocked to see tears welling in his eyes, "and . . . and no matter where you are, I'll always think of you as my–" His words caught in his throat and he swallowed hard, never once taking his eyes from hers. "My beautiful dark angel." Her heart began pounding and her breath caught in her chest. All this time, this girl he was so in love with, the girl he ached for everyday, was _her_?

"I just hope that you'll at least call us every once in a while." He chuckled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Beast Boy–"

"Or, you know, send us a letter every now and then, like, maybe a card at Christmas or something?"

"Beast Boy–"

"Because, well everything is gonna be so weird without–"

"Garfield!" At the sound of his real name he stopped talking and Raven sighed in frustration.

"I'm not leaving."

"What? But. . . uh . . . why?"

"Because I realized that somehow over the years this stupid T became my home and . . . you, the Titans, all of you are my family. So . . . I decided to stay."

"But, what about the nightmares? What about your visions."

"Last night I decided I wasn't going to let the deluded musings of my subconscious rule my life."

"Huh?"

"I decided to stay, and I slept all night."

"Oh. So . . . you're really staying?

"Yes I'm staying," she replied rolling her eyes, "I was trying to te–" Raven stopped as the air was abruptly forced from her lungs by a crushing hug that would easily rival one of Starfire's.

"Beast Boy," she wheezed "I can't breathe!" He set her back down, but his arms still encircled her.

"You . . . I" His voice suddenly cracking Beast Boy paused and cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy dropped his hands and stared relentlessly at the ground. "I'm just excited that you're gonna stay and stuff cause I just heard a bunch of really good jokes, . . . yeah."

"I'm sure." She said with a smirk.

"And you're the only person that still listens to them."

"I quit listening to your jokes years ago."

"And . . . and it's good because . . . cause you're . . . "

"Beast Boy," Raven watched as the suddenly apprehensive boy slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers, "what you said . . . "

"Yeah," his gaze was quickly diverted to the sky. "um . . . yeah, well–"

"Did you mean it?" She asked before she lost her nerve.

His shoulders tensed and he stood unmoving for the longest ten seconds Raven had ever experienced. Eventually he sighed and looked calmly into her eyes.

"Yes."

"Back when you told be about that girl . . . that was . . ."

"You, yes." She opened her mouth to respond, but Beast Boy continued talking. "I wanted to tell you so bad, but I knew I couldn't. I know that you have to keep your powers in control and I . . . when I found out you were leaving, I cried so hard Rae. I swore I'd never tell you but I couldn't just . . . I just . . . I'm sorry."

"You don't–"

"We can pretend this whole thing never happened. Just go back to me being obnoxious and you threatening to make me suffer in ways no mortal could ever comprehend." Raven paused furiously searching her mind the the right answer.

"I don't . . ." Raven sighed, "you confuse me."

"I do?" He hesitantly asked.

"Yes. I've been able to define and classify my relationship with everyone I've ever met, except you." She stared down at the trinket in her hand. "Some days I want to beat you within and inch of your life and watch as you drown in a pool of your own blood. But some days," she sighed, "most days . . . I just want to sit next to you and laugh at things that aren't even funny."

"Huh?"

"Beast Boy . . . love . . . is a very powerful word. A word that, to be perfectly honest, terrifies me." She nervously wrapped both hands around the necklace and begged her heart to slow down. "I think that . . . that we're friends." Raven bit her lower lip and swallowed hard as Beast Boy's closed his eyes and lowered his head. Bringing both fists to her chest she took a deep breath.

"But . . . maybe . . . you and I," she turned her face toward the sea hoping a sudden breeze would drift by and ease the heat now radiating from her cheeks, ". . . maybe _we_ could . . ."

". . . be just a little bit _more_ than friends?" He asked hopefully. She closed her eyes and nodded. "You really mean that?"

"Yes." She sighed her blush growing hotter by the second.

"I can't believe it Raven! I –" he stopped and pulled her into another tight hug.

"Beast Boy," she wheezed, "let me go."

"Right!" He rapidly released her and shoved both hands in his pockets. Raven carefully inspected the chain draped across her fingers.

"Do you have a box or something to keep it in?" He asked.

"No."

"Oh, well that's okay, I can–"

"I'll just have to wear it." Raven glanced over at the young man beside her and faintly smiled, he however beamed.

"I guess so."

**Author's Note: Finally!**


	10. Karma

Dating Raven was . . . amazing, and confusing, and complicated. She was unpredictable to say the least, but she had only asked him one thing as they went back to her birthday party the night he had finally told her he loved her. Her only request was that he warn her before he grabbed her.

That was easy. He was used to asking permission, especially when it came to Raven, so he really didn't mind. Even after being an official couple for a month she still blushed when he asked to hold her hand, even though he asked her four or five times a day. He loved to whisper it in her ear because every once in a while it made her shiver.

He loved that he had the ability to make Raven shiver and smile and blush. But even more than that loved that she had stopped letting him finish the question. She never said no, though every once in a while she'd give him a look that clearly said touch-me-and-die.

They were definitely off to a good start, and tonight was their first real date. They were going down town for a really nice sit down dinner. The kid of place that you had to dress up for, was too expensive, and had way too many forks. It was going to be great, with no interruptions, but Beast Boy wore his costume under his tux, just in case.

He nodded at his reflection and left his room striding confidently down the hall toward Raven's. When he reached her door he knocked carefully, not too loud, not to fast. As the door slid open Raven smiled bashfully, and ran her hands nervously down her dress.

"How do I look?" She asked.

_How does she look? _She looked like a goddess shrouded in the night sky itself. Her dress was a beautiful shimmering navy that hugged the curves he so desperately longed to touch. It hung straight down from her hips and flowed gently to her feet. He grinned at the blue sandles that exposed her perfectly groomed and painted toenails. His grin widened as she curled her toes nervously. He looked up to tell her exactly what he thought.

That was a mistake. As he stared into her eyes he lost all ability to think rationally and all the beautiful poetic things he was going tell her were gone.

"Um . . ." he managed once he caught his breath, "I– you–"

"It's the head band isn't it?" She asked fingering the dark blue flower that adorned her head via a tiny black headband. _How did I not notice that?_ "I told Starfire it was too much." She mumbled as she reached up to pull it out.

"No!" He shouted too loudly while reaching for her hand. He quickly stopped himself from actually grabbing it. "Um . . ." he slowly put his hand down while staring into her now wide eyes, "I mean . . . you look great." He finished nervously.

"Oh." She ran her hands down her dress again. "Well, um . . . I guess we better go, right?" She smiled shyly at him and Beast Boy's heart immediately began racing.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat nervously and offered her his arm. She took it and he led her to the elevator. Once they reached the basement they stepped out and Beast Boy pulled Raven over to the moped. He grinned as he grabbed the helmet he had bought just for her off of the seat. He offered it to her with a smile.

"We're taking your moped?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah!" He grinned. She raised her eyebrow and his face fell. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well," she glanced down at her dress then back up at him, "I'm not really dressed–" she stopped abruptly when he slapped his hand against his forehead.

"I'm such an idiot! I didn't even think about that!" He sighed heavily as he lowered the helmet. "Sorry Rae, I can't transform without loosing my tux, and well, I . . . I guess I could ask Cyborg to . . . drive us?" He stared dejectedly at the floor waiting for her to just call the whole thing off when she leaned forward and grabbed the helmet out of his hand.

He looked up at her in confusion. "But–"

"It's fine. I'll just," she blushed slightly "I'll be fine." Raven lowered the helmet onto her head, but suddenly stopped, and removed it. She took off her headband and set it on Cyborg's work bench.

"You don't have to leave it, we can–"

"It looked silly anyway."

"It looked nice." She blushed and hurried to put the helmet on. Beast boy turned to the moped and grabbed his own helmet. "But you're already pretty enough with out it." He said with a grin. He helped her on and then took his own seat. His blushed as she slowly slid her arms around his torso.

Beast Boy quickly started his moped then hit a switch that opened the door to a large tunnel, granting them access to the streets of Jump City. Once the garage doors were open he revved the engine and sped off causing Raven to tighten her grip on him. He grinned and drove faster.

Raven smiled softly as she sat comfortably in the seat she had suggested Cyborg add, in case Beast Boy ever worked up the courage to ask that girl out. She'd never thought that _she _would be the girl sitting here with her arms around him. Not that she minded.

Her eyes darted around at the buildings that were rushing quickly past her. She tightened her arms around Beast Boy's surprisingly muscular chest and wondered what the speed limit on this road was. They slowed and came to a stop in the parking lot of Chez Paris. Beast Boy jumped off, pulled off his helmet, and offered her his hand before she had even finished removing her own headgear.

With a small laugh at his eagerness she shook her head attempting alleviate her helmet hair. When she looked up he was staring at her again, causing a blush to immediately rush to her cheeks. She took his hand and stared intently at the ground as he helped her down. She kept her eyes down as he took her helmet and she straightened her dress.

When she looked up he was once again offering his arm. She smiled shyly and allowed him to escort her inside. While walking toward the doors they were stopped by a young woman.

"I can't believe it!" She squealed. "You're Raven and Beast Boy! Can I have your autographs?" Raven raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy who shrugged then nodded at the girl.

"Sure, got a pen?" He asked. She squealed again and began digging through her purse. Once she found her pen and a pad of paper she handed it gleefully to Beast Boy.

"Hey Christy, what are you–" another girl walked over and froze when she saw them. "It's the Teen Titans!" She screamed. Raven sighed, took the pad of paper from Beast Boy and signed her name while he posed for a photo with the new addition. She handed her signature back to Christy and was about to drag Beast Boy inside when they were swooped down upon by a crowd of fans that came out of nowhere.

She was blinded by flashes of light and overwhelmed by a sudden chorus of screaming. Fortunately Beast Boy happened to grab onto her arm before the crowd could tear them apart. Unfortunately his actions spawned millions of questions.

"Where are Robin and Starfire!"

"Is it just these two?"

"Are they on a date!"

"Raven and Beast Boy are _dating_!"

The flashes grew more frequent as the volume of screaming grew to an unbearable frenzy. Beast Boy was trying to pull her toward the restaurant but the crowd pressed them back. Raven did the only thing she could think of and opened a portal below them. As they appeared on the opposite side of the large glass doors Raven sighed in relief.

They exchanged glances and walked over to a podium where a man in a suit stood frowning at them. They both flinched at a loud thumping from the door. Raven turned back and saw two employee's struggling to hold the doors shut.

"We have a reservation." Beast Boy said urgently.

"Name?" The elderly man said with an air of boredom.

"Beast Boy."

"I'm sorry," he said without even checking, "you're not on the list."

"Check under Robin." This time the man at least pretended to search.

"I'm sorry sir–"

"Maybe it's under Titan? As in the Teen Titans?" He said testily.

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear. _You _do not have reservations _here_." Raven sighed in frustration and glared angrily up at the man before them.

"We have reservations for your most private table. I would hate to have to leave and tell the mass of rabid fans banging on your door that we were _refused_ service. I would hate to be responsible for such _bad_ publicity."

He stared at them for a few minutes then sighed heavily. "Right this way." He said as he grabbed two menus and walked them down a hallway. He handed the menus to a smiling young woman.

"Table thirty four." He told her before storming off with his nose in the air. They followed the girl to a small table in the back corner of the restaurant. Beast Boy pulled Raven's chair out, and once she was situated, sat down.

"I'm Susie, and I'll be your waitress tonight." She said while handing them their menus. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Sure, Susie, I'll take a Diet Coke." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Just water is fine, thank you." She nodded and left the pair alone. Beast Boy sighed heavily.

"Man, that was nuts. Thanks for getting us out of that crowd, and . . . well . . . sorry."

Raven shrugged. "Yeah. I wasn't quite ready to go _that _public with our relationship," she blushed "but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Though I would have preferred later."

"Yeah. I guess we should have gone in the back way. Sorry."

"It's all right, so any idea what you're getting?"

"Um . . . " he stared down at his menu and his face paled. "No."

"I think I'm getting the Soupe à l'Oignon gratinée." She shrugged.

He quickly searched his menu. "Is that a soup?"

"I think so." She tried to suppress her smile.

"A meatless soup?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't speak much french, but I'm pretty sure it's meat free."

"Then I think I'll get that too." He set his menu down and smiled at her. She busied herself with unfolding and placing her napkin on her lap, but when she looked up he was still staring at her. Raven cleared her throat.

"So . . ."

He blinked rapidly and sat up. "Um . . . "

Their waitress chose that moment to return with their drinks. "Water for you." She said as she set the glass down in front of Raven. "And a Diet Coke for you. Looks like you're ready to order. What can I get for you?"

"We're both getting the Soupe à l'Oignon gratinée." Raven said quickly.

"Great, I'll go get that started for you." She smiled and walked off.

"She seems nice." Raven offered.

"Yeah." Another long silence passed between them.

"Seen any good movies lately?" Raven mumbled.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he quickly launched into an explanation of his latest favorite. Raven relaxed a bit and let him ramble. She wondered why it was so much harder to have a conversation in a restaurant than it was on the tower's couch.

He was in the middle of explaining why Revenge of the Mummies two was so much better than the original when their waitress came back with their soup. She set Raven's down in front of her, but as she took Beast Boy's off the serving tray the bus boy behind her bumped her elbow. They all watched his dinner soar across the table and land directly on Raven's chest.

She immediately jumped up causing the bowl to fall to the ground and soup to trail down the front of her outfit. Beast Boy ran over to her and handed her his napkin.

"I'm so sorry!" Susie said sounding as if she were on the verge of tears. She began flailing around while Raven tried to remove scalding liquid. _It was such a nice dress too._

She sighed in frustration. "Where's the bathroom?" The trembling waitress merely pointed.

Beast Boy checked his watch then set his head back on the table.

"Sir?" He lifted his head up and saw a guy holding a tray containing his new soup. "Soupe à l'Oignon gratinée?" He asked. Beast Boy nodded. "On behalf of Chez Paris I'd like to apologize again about the accident. This meal is on the house and we'd like to offer you a complimentary dessert as well."

"Okay." Beast Boy said. The man nodded and quickly walked off. With a sigh Beast Boy switched the bowls and checked his watch again. He was suddenly struck by a horrible thought. _What is she went home and just left me here? Not that I'd blame her._ He rested his face in his hand and propped his elbow up on the table. He was just about to start panicking when Raven came back.

There was a huge water spot running down her dress and traces of light yellow where she hadn't been able to get the soup out. _Congratulations Beast Boy. This is officially the worst first date ever._

"I'm really sorry Raven–"

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

"I still feel bad."

"Let's just eat before this gets any colder." He nodded and did his best not to pull a face at the lukewarm soup.

"The soup's good." She said suddenly.

He nodded and finished his off quickly. _It's probably a lot better when it's warm. _"Some guy came by and said we don't have to pay. Oh, and we get a free dessert. I though I'd let you choose." She smiled slightly and picked up the dessert menu.

"This one." She said pointing at the most chocolately thing Beast Boy had ever seen. He raised an eyebrow and her smile widened, almost imperceptibly.

The same waiter came by a few minutes later to ask what they wanted.

"She want's the death by chocolate." He told the waiter with a smirk.

"Ah, the Gateau au Chocolat. A guest favorite and an excellent choice madame."

Beast Boy watched Raven quietly finish her soup and smiled. _She's so beautiful._ He thought. _Even covered in soup._

"Beast Boy?"

"Huh?"

"We're going straight back to the tower after this right?"

"Yeah." He tugged on the collar of his tux. "This thing is driving me nuts." The corner of her mouth turned up slightly and Beast Boy grinned ear to ear. "Oh, and you probably want to put on something that's dry and doesn't smell like onion."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her bowl away from her. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Really?" He asked waggling his eyebrows and leaning forward. "And what sort of things do you wonder?"

She let out the tiniest giggle then covered her mouth. Beast Boy grinned wider.

"Do you think the fans are gone?" She asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I really hope so. If not I suppose we could ask Robin and Starfire to come down and distract them."

She shook her head. "It won't work, they're old news. We're the ones that will be all over the papers tomorrow morning." She sighed heavily.

"Sorry about that. Again."

"Gateau au Chocolat." The waiter said as he set down a plate of molten chocolate goodness and two spoons. "On behalf of Chez Paris, thank you for coming and we hope to see you again soon."

Raven grabbed a spoon and dug in. She closed her eyes and sighed as soon as the spoon was in her mouth. When she opened them again she gave him an odd look then slid the other spoon across the table.

"You're going to help me with this right?" She asked.

"No, I think I'll just watch you." He said with a smirk.

She blushed slightly and took another bite. "Your loss." Raven finished her cake quickly and as they stood up to leave Beast Boy tapped one of the waiters on the shoulder.

"Um . . . there was a crowd of people trying to break down your doors earlier. They're gone now right?"

"Oh, I'm sure security's already taken care of them."

"Good." He sighed then turned to Raven and offered his arm. "Ready?" She smiled and nodded. They walked cautiously out of the building and walked with wary eyes to the moped. Seeing that the coast was clear they both relaxed as they climbed on.

Beast Boy was driving too fast and enjoying the feeling of Raven's arms wrapped around him when he and the few cars on the road had to screech to a stop. He looked up and and sighed at the giant purple blob that was rampaging down the street. Raven released him and sprang into action, and he quickly followed suit.

He transformed into a mouse leaving his tux behind, then changed into a T-rex and charged while Raven soared into the air and threw a crumpled car at the monstrosity. Beast Boy's attack however did not distract Plasmus from swatting Raven out of the air. She landed on the street in a pile of goo. He charged straight for the giant slime creature and knocked him back slightly, then with a sudden panic realized he was slowly being sucked into it.

As he struggled to escape he saw Raven fly right for the monster's face. He froze in shock when he watched her disappear into the purple sludge, but a few seconds later the battle was over. He changed back as Raven and a mostly naked sleeping man fell to the ground. He rushed over and helped pull her out of a pile of leftovers.

Her hair was plastered to her head, and her dress, now clinging more tightly to her than before, was soaked in a possibly toxic maroon residue. Her face expressed her extreme displeasure and annoyance. Beast Boy pulled out his communicator and called Robin as they made their way back to the moped.

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire stared at him in concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Um . . . " he shot a quick glance at Raven who was futilely trying to remove the unwanted goo from her battered dress, "not really. Where's Robin?"

"He is in the shower. Is it an emergency?"

"No, but Raven and I just took down Plasmus and we need someone to stay here until the police arrive to–"

"I am on my way." Beast Boy sighed in relief and slowly turned toward Raven. She slicked her hair back out of her face.

"Starfire's . . . on her way." He offered as he bent down and picked up his tux.

She wiped her mouth and spat a few times. "Good."

"Friends!" Starfire shrieked as she soared over to them. "Is everything–" she turned to Raven and stopped. She blinked a few times as her eyes widened. "Go." She said as she placed her hand on Raven's shoulder then grimaced as she removed it. "I will wait for the athorities."

"Thank you." Raven sighed. She grabbed Beast Boy's wrist with one hand and his moped with the other. "We're taking a short cut." Within seconds they were back in the tower's garage. They both sighed heavily and stepped into the elevator. They kept quiet until Beast Boy had walked Raven to her door.

"Well," he said suddenly nervous, "That was . . . a disaster."

Raven laughed. "Yeah, it kind of was."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. She reached over and grabbed his hand. "But I had fun." He grinned and stepped closer hoping Raven couldn't hear how fast his heart was pounding.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime." He said quietly.

"Maybe next time we could just go to the pier?" She blushed as she inched closer. Beast Boy swallowed hard and leaned forward.

"AAAAAH!" Both he and Raven jumped apart as the high pitched scream echoed through the hall and Jinx went running past. She skidded to a stop and peeked around the corner. Cyborg was next, but after he passed Beast Boy he stopped, back tracked, and held him up as a barrier between him and the wet pink blob that was chasing them.

"It was all Beast Boy's idea!" He shrieked.

"What!" He shouted as he was suddenly face to face with a very angry pink Robin wearing nothing but his mask and a towel. Beast Boy began struggling free himself from friends grip. "Dude!" He shrieked at Robin. "I wasn't even here!"

"Cyborg." Robin said angrily. Cyborg held Beast Boy to the right as Robin shifted slightly. "Jinx!" Robin shouted as he ran in between the wall and Cyborg's left side.

She screamed and Cyborg dropped Beast Boy to ran off after them. He blinked a few times then turned back to Raven. She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Good night Beast Boy." He wrapped his arms around her not caring that he was now covered in the same sludge that she was.

She stepped back and grinned. "I'm going to go shower before Robin decides that he needs it again. See you tomorrow." She turned around and walked into her room.

"Good night Raven." He said as he walked happily back to his room.


	11. Return

**Author's note: I'm a little nervous about this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

* * *

A cool breeze caressed the treetops as the sun sunk slowly beyond the horizon. Watching from the ferris wheel Raven couldn't help but cringe at her predicament. _It's like the climax of some horridly sappy romance novel._ She shuddered at the thought.

"Are you cold?" The green boy beside her asked as he scooted closer.

"No, I'm fine." It was his fault she was up here in the first place. He had begged her to ride with him, and she would have said no if she didn't care about him in ways she herself didn't quite comprehend.

"Not so bad up here is it?" He asked with a grin.

"It's nice, I guess, if you like this kind of thing."

"I think the view absolutely breathtaking." Raven, curious to see what he referred to with such awe, turned and found him staring at her. She rolled her eyes but was unable to hide the blush that quickly spread across her cheeks.

"That was original." She mumbled, reaching for her hood.

"Cliché I know." Beast Boy leaned forward and pulled her hood back down. "Why do you still insist on hiding under that hood?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Well then what _are_ you doing?"

"I don't like people to see me, and it reminds me to keep my emotions in check."

"I'm not people, Rae, I'm Beast Boy."

Raven rolled her eyes again. "And you know I hate it when you do that."

"Do what? Tell you that you're beautiful?" Her blush deepened and she quickly turned her attention back to the sunset.

"When you take off my hood." She attempted to focus her attention on the view but her efforts were foiled when a gloved hand caressed her cheek and gently turned her face back toward the source of her embarrassment. "Well you are."

She bit down on her lower lip and looked desperately at any thing but Beast Boy.

"You're beautiful Raven." Her eyes snapped back to the young man beside her and she quickly noticed how close his face was to hers. Her heart rate doubled when she realized he was no longer looking into her eyes but staring intently at her lips. What seemed like hours passed as she waited for him to lean closer.

"Raven," his eyes once again found hers, "can I kiss you?"

No longer able to breathe let alone speak she could only nod.

Raven closed her eyes. Almost immediately she felt his lips pressed against hers in a gentle, chaste kiss. As he pulled away from her Raven released the breath she had been holding.

"Raven?" Her eyes snapped open.

"Hmm?" His expression was uncharacteristically serious.

"I know I'm not supposed to say this because it freaks you out but," he paused and took a deep breath, "I love you."

Eyes wide and throat suddenly dry Raven begged her vocal chords to utter an appropriate response.

"I . . . I . . . " Avoiding his gaze at all possible costs she didn't notice her fingers digging into her cloak.

"You don't have to say it just because I did. I can wait." The only words she could find seemed empty in comparison to his heartfelt confession.

"Thank you." With a sigh she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Anything for you Rae." The pair sat in companionable silence until the ground began to shake. Both looked down to find the source of the disturbance and were not surprised to see a screaming crowd headed out of the park. Without a word they flew off in the direction of the chaos.

What they found was what appeared to be a tornado of earth. In the center of a whirlwind on a small plateau stood a young woman crying for help. Both her hands were pressed against her head, while her sky blue eyes searched for a savior.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran toward the torrent of dirt.

As the blond cried out the cyclone rapidly expanded, halting his progress. He turned to his teammate.

"We have to do something!"

Without hesitation Raven phased through the ground and emerged just inches away from the teen, eliciting a scream and multiplying her panic.

"Stop!" The girl shouted, tears now streaming down her face.

"Terra, you need to calm down." Raven told her.

"HELP ME!" She screamed grabbing onto Raven's arms so tightly she winced in pain. The small pillar they stood upon on grew smaller each second. Raven placed one hand behind the girl's back and the other on her forehead. With a small burst of black energy the girl fell limp. Holding up her hand Raven created a dome shielding them from the storm of falling rock. She glanced down at her former teammate in concern; though she was no longer conscious her slender frame was visibly trembling. Once the tempest had ceased Raven levitated back to where Beast Boy was waiting nervously. She crouched down, the limp girl cradled against her, and began to check her for injuries.

"Raven what did you–"

"Let her go!" Shouted a young freckled brunette as she and her dark-skinned friend came barreling toward the heroes.

"Friends," shouted a voice from above, "are you unharmed?"

"YOU!" Shouted the other girl as she thrust her finger into Beast Boy's chest. "Leave. Her. Alone. You. STALKER!"

"What did you do to her!" The freckled teen shouted at Raven. "Why can't you freaks just leave her alone?" With narrowed eyes Raven opened her mouth to respond as Robin and Starfire landed beside her.

"Lets all just calm down here." Robin said stepping between Beast Boy and the aggressive girl. "Tell us what happened."

"Why should I?" She nearly growled.

"Because," came the cold response courtesy of Jinx, "that _freak_ is still holding your friend, and you have no idea what she's capable of." She smiled wickedly.

"Now Jinx," Cyborg began in a chastising tone of voice, "you know Raven would never hurt an innocent civilian."

"True." She replied, quickly closing the distance between herself and the girls. "But I might." She looked both teens over and stepped behind them. She wrapped her arms around each girl and pulled them closer to her side.

"Now then, lets try this again, without the attitude." She nodded at Robin signaling him to continue his questioning.

"O . . . kay? So what happened?"

Glancing at her friend the brown haired girl began rapidly explaining. "Sarah wanted to get something to eat but Theresa wanted to ride the Inverter again and then Sarah said she was really hungry and then Theresa's all 'You're always hungry' and then Sarah's all 'Last time I checked my stomach wasn't any of your business.' and then Theresa's all 'It is when it's interfering with my ride time.' and they started yelling at each other and it was getting really bad and then the ground started shaking and we thought it was an earthquake but then all these rocks started swirling around Sarah and she started screaming and Theresa and I are all just looking at each other all freaked out and stuff cause, like, we don't know what to do and that's when you guys showed up."

As everyone attempted to comprehend what had just been said Theresa glared at her friend.

"Oh sure Becky blame it on me!"

"Well you started it."

"I did not. Sarah did!"

"No you did."

"No she did!"

"QUIET!" All eyes turned to Raven. "Can we please just focus on the situation at hand."

"How is she Raven?" Robin asked solemnly.

"I'm not really sure, I've been a little distracted." She glared at the two friends still in Jinx's casual embrace. "As far as I can tell she's okay physically but mentally . . . "

"Are you saying she's nuts!" Becky shouted.

"Just shut up you retard." Theresa spat.

"We're going to need to do some tests before we can tell for sure?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded.

"Wait tests?" Becky asked, "you're taking her to a hospital?"

"No," Jinx cooed, "we're taking her to _our_ place."

"Now hold on just a second–" Theresa began but Jinx quickly cut her off.

"What do you suppose would happen to all the people at the hospital if your friend had another episode? Just think about all those cancer patients, children, and babies. Why a disaster of that caliber would be devastating. _Deadly_."

"The tower has the best medical equipment available and if something happens to . . . Sarah was it?" Robin asked. The girls nodded. "If it happens again we'll be ready for it. I'd much rather be having this conversation with her parents. I don't suppose you have their number?"

The pair exchanged uneasy glances.

Becky sighed. "She doesn't really have parents, she lives at Madame Claire's home for girls."

"Great. Raven, you and Cyborg get her to med bay, Beast Boy, Star, Jinx, and I will get things straightened out here and meet you at the tower as soon as possible." Everyone nodded in agreement and went to their designated tasks. Everyone except Beast Boy who stood staring at the large crater in front of him.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called. He didn't respond and she motioned for Cyborg to take the unconscious girl. She walked to the edge of the crater and placed her hand gently on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Beast Boy?" She asked again.

"I wanna go home." He whispered.

"Uh Rob," Cyborg whispered. "I think BB better come with us, he's not looking too good."

"Whatever you think is best Cyborg. Good luck."

"You too man."

"I can get us back to the tower faster than the T-car can." Raven told Cyborg. "We'll come get it later."

"Okay Raven. Let's go." With a graceful wave of her hand she surrounded herself and the three others in dark energy and transported them to the medical bay.

"Alright then," Cyborg mumbled when they arrived, "lets see what going on with you Terra."

* * *

_ This whole thing is just totally unfair! It's not supposed to be like this! I've already said goodbye, twice! And now just when things were starting to go somewhere with Raven she comes storming into my life, _again._ It's all just so wrong._

Beast Boy had spent the last ten minutes on the bottom bunk of his bed. He sat huddled in the corner with his head in his hands. He planned on staying there all day, but he knew that eventually someone would come to see if he was okay. He wasn't, and he wasn't sure if he ever would be again.

The knocking came a bit sooner than he expected. With a sigh he called to whoever was on the other side of his door.

"I'm fine."

"Beast Boy." Came the slightly annoyed response of the resident empath.

"Come in." He knew it was pointless to lie to Raven. She could read his emotions better than he could, even without her powers. At his invitation she phased through his door and walked over to the bed. He refused to look up but he knew she was standing there, leaning over so she could see him. She would wait for him to look up at her then extend her hand and coax him out of hiding. But today he wouldn't do it, he _couldn't_ look at her, it would just make him even more confused.

She didn't wait long and when he heard the soft rustling of her cloak he assumed that she was leaving, not that he could blame her. Then he felt her weight on the edge of his bed, he looked up and saw the last thing he ever expected. Raven climbed across the mattress and sat gracefully beside him. Apparently satisfied that she had at least managed to make eye contact, she smiled softly.

"It's not fair Rae!" He shouted, looking away. "It's just not right! She's not a part of my life anymore!" He paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "It seems like every time I say that she comes crashing right back into it. I just . . . "

"What?" She asked after a rather lengthy silence.

"I'm so confused Rae! Everything was finally starting to work and then she shows up and now I . . . I just . . . I don't get it!" He finally turned to look at her. "I have you. I love _you_! So . . . so why does it still hurt?" He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes and quickly rubbed them away.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." Raven whispered with more compassion than he had ever heard.

"Raven?" He asked, his voice slightly wavering. "Can I just hold y-"

"Yes." She never let him finish the questions she insisted he ask. Not anymore. He nodded, pulled off his gloves and laced his fingers with hers.

"Raven?"

"Everything is going to be fine." He was shocked as she lifted their intertwined hands and placed a kiss on the back of his.

"Thanks Rae." He whispered.

"You're welcome." She whispered back.

They sat quietly for several minutes as Beast Boy absentmindedly drew circles on the back of her hand. They both jumped when his communicator went off. He reluctantly flipped it open to see Robin's face on the tiny screen.

"She's awake." This comment was followed by a loud crash. "And she wants to talk to you." Beast Boy sighed heavily and nodded. Refusing to let go of Raven's hand he pulled her off the bed with him and together they headed downstairs.

Their guest was unhappy to say the least.

"You tell this big robot of yours to move! I'm going home!"

"We can't let you go. You're a public safety hazard." Jinx said.

"I'm not taking orders from a circus freak like you!" Raven and Beast Boy exchanged glances and ran the rest of the way down the hall.

"Cyborg let go of me!" Jinx shrieked. Raven squeezed into the room by Cyborg who was blocking the door and trying to restrain Jinx at the same time. She pulled Beast Boy in behind her and pushed him toward Terra who was being held back by Starfire. When she saw Beast Boy her eyes blazed, and her voice dropped to a growl.

"You." She spat. "Why did you bring me here? I told you to leave me alone! I'm not the girl you think I am!" She turned on Starfire. "Let go of me!" Raven shook her head and walked over to the drawers that held all the medical supplies.

"I didn't bring you here Terra." Beast Boy countered.

"That's not my name!"

Raven found what she was looking for and removed the protective cap.

"Whatever. I didn't bring you here. Believe me, you are the last person I wanted to see today."

"Why are you doing this!" She wailed as she tried to free herself from Starfire's embrace.

Raven gave the small vial a few taps, then pressed the plunger causing the syringe to expel a few air bubbles and some of it's liquid.

"Robin." Raven said as she nodded toward Terra.

"You went berzerk at the pier!" Beast Boy shouted. "Rocks flying everywhere, people screaming and running for cover. You need help Terra."

"Stop lying! I'm just a regular girl, why can't you _freaks,_" Robin grabbed Terra's arm and straightened it, "just LEAVE ME ALO–" Raven injected the needle into the frantic girl's vein. "OW! What is that! What are you doing!"

"You need to calm down." Raven told her quietly as Robin released her arm and they both stepped back.

"Just let me go home!" She continued to shout, but her volume had greatly decreased. "You can't do this! You think just because you save people you can do whatever you want, but you can't!" She relaxed slightly and Starfire set her down on the bed. Beast Boy flopped into a chair and rested his head in his hands.

"Terra," Robin began in his all business voice, "You don't have control of your powers. That makes you dangerous. You need to stay here so we can help you learn to control them."

"I don't want to stay here! I want to go home."

"That's not an option."

"I don't want to be a superhero." She whined. "I just want to be a regular girl."

"You can stay here or we lock you up with Plasmus."

"You can't do that! I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're a danger to the public. That's all the reason we need."

"Robin." Raven interrupted quietly. "Maybe we can compromise."

"Raven–"

"Just listen. She doesn't need to stay here. She can come train with us once a week."

"Three times." Robin stated severely.

"Three times a week!" Terra shouted.

"It's better than prison." He said quickly. Terra's face paled and after a few seconds she nodded.

"Alright then. I think we're done here." Raven nodded to Robin who sighed heavily then nodded back.

"Can I go home now?" She spat angrily.

Robin sighed again. "Yeah. Starfire, help her to the T-car. We'll work out the details on the way." Everyone filed out of the room after Starfire except Raven, Robin and Beast Boy.

Robin turned to her. "I trust you'll be keeping an eye on her."

"Yes. Not everyone is cut out to be a Superhero." Robin nodded solemnly and left the room.

"She's proven that to us twice." Beast Boy said quietly as he raised his head to look at Raven. "Don't to give her a chance to do it again."


	12. Enough

**Author's Note: Ages are as follows. Beast Boy – 17, Raven – 18, Cyborg –22, Starfire –19, Robin –19, Jinx – 18, Terra – 17.**

**

* * *

**

Raven was walking to Beast Boy's room hoping to grab a few seconds alone with him before training with Terra put him in a bad mood. It always did.

She was making great progress thanks in part to the meditation techniques Raven had taught her. She was keeping a close eye on the younger girl, watching, and waiting for any sign of instability or hint of betrayal. From the glimpses she got into Terra's mind she really had no memory or idea of who she had been or what she had done. As far as Raven was concerned, it should stay that way.

She stopped just out side Beast Boy's door and was about to knock when she heard arguing within. She shrunk back and turned away until she heard her name. After a few seconds of debating she leaned closer and listened harder.

"It's messed up." Cyborg said.

"It's none of your business." Beast Boy responded. Raven bit her lip and was tempted to turn around, it wasn't any of _her_ business either, but they _had _said her name.

"You are my best friend, I'm just trying to look out for you B."

"Yeah, well you could have fooled me."

"Beast Boy, it's not right and you know it."

"And?"

"You have to _ask _to hold her hand." _I didn't tell him to ask, just to– _

"I don't mind besides she–"

"And when you tell her you love her she says thank you." Raven flinched and furrowed her eyebrows. _He said he would wait–_

"She's just not–"

"It's bullshit! I know it's none of my business, but you deserve better!" Tears stung at Raven's eyes as she waited for Beast Boy to say something, anything, but the silence only stretched on.

"You're right." He said it so quietly that if she hadn't been listening so hard she wouldn't have heard it. She really wished she hadn't. She shook her head and raced back to her room. Once inside she sat on her bed and did her best to keep her emotions in check and her powers from reeking havoc on her sanctuary.

She allowed a few sobs and tears to escape her, but when she felt the emotions slipping out of her control she stopped and took several deep breaths. She didn't have time to meditate so instead she paced her room and tried to sort through her thoughts.

_Why am I so upset? Because everything Cyborg said was true? Because . . . _she stopped and wrapped her arms around herself, _because I really do love him? Because I can't stand the thought of loosing him? I have to tell him._ She hurried out of her room and rushed down the hallway just as Cyborg came out of Beast Boy's room. Raven froze hoping he wouldn't see her, hoping her eyes weren't too red.

"Hey Raven." _Of course._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them as he walked closer. He stopped abruptly and stared at her with a contemplative frown. "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying." His eye widened. "You heard us didn't you?"

Before she had a chance to confirm or attempt to lie their communicators went off. Raven flipped her's open and received the same message Cyborg did.

"Terra's here." She snapped the small device closed and headed for the obstacle course.

"Raven wait!" Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped. "Listen, whatever you heard was–"

"None of my business." She said coldly. Raven shrugged his hand off and hurried outside.

* * *

Beast Boy knew that it was going to be a bad day. It was always a bad day when Terra came to train with them. She was cranky, stubborn, and whenever things went badly she shot him a nasty look as if his mere existence had caused everything that was wrong in her life. Even when things were going well he'd catch her glaring every now and then.

Things had gotten better since she had started meditating with Raven, who she really seemed to get along with, but he knew she'd never forgive him for dragging her into _his_ world. He'd be the first to kick her out of it if he could. Things with Raven had been tense since Terra's training had started and he wasn't sure why. It certainly didn't help that Cyborg was in his room ranting about just that.

"You are my best friend, I'm just trying to look out for you B."

"Yeah, well you could have fooled me." He frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Beast Boy, it's not right and you know it."

"And?"

"You have to _ask _to hold her hand."

"I don't mind besides she–"

"And when you tell her you love her she says thank you."

Beast Boy's frown deepened. "She's just not–"

"It's bullshit! I know it's none of my business, but you deserve better!" Beast Boy took several moments to consider the situation. Cyborg, his best friend, was telling him that Raven wasn't good enough. Once that clicked he looked up at his friend and responded quietly.

"You're right." Cyborg's eye widened and he opened his mouth but Beast Boy, glad that he had managed to shut Cyborg up, continued. "It's none of your business. Yes, I ask to hold her hand, but not because I_ have_ to, but because I love the way her cheeks get rosy when I do. You're right. She's never said "I love you", but I'll wait till she's ready to say it because I want her to _mean_ it."

"Look B,"

"No _you_ look! It took me two years to work up the courage to tell her how I felt! What do you want me to do! Force her to love me! Throw her down on that bed and do what my hormones and every animal instinct I _have_ is constantly _screaming _at me to do! _How_ is that better?" He ruffled his hair angrily. "I know it's weird and I know we have issues, but do me a favor and butt out." Beast Boy flopped onto the bottom bunk and rested his head in his hands.

"Sorry. I didn't mean–"

"And just how did you_ think_ I'd respond to you picking apart my girlfriend? Should I start listing everything that is messed up about you and Jinx?"

"Forget I said anything." He answered with a slight edge to his voice. "Later." Once Cyborg was gone Beast Boy flopped back onto the mattress and stared at the box springs above him.

"I love her, and she loves me, even if she hasn't said it." He told himself. "There's nothing wrong with us. We're fine just the way we are." His communicator went off and he reluctantly flipped it open.

"Terra's here." Robin told him. He frowned, flipped it closed, and trudged outside. He was the last one to the outdoor obstacle course and glanced around at his other team members. As he went to stand next to Raven he noticed that Cyborg was still frowning at him.

"Have you done your meditation today?" Raven asked Terra.

"Yeah, well sort of. My alarm clock didn't go off so I didn't have time to do it this morning, so I did it during lunch."

"How long?"

"Twenty minutes was all I had time for." Terra stared down at her feet.

"Do you feel centered?"

"Yeah," she looked straight into Raven's eyes, "I feel great. Lets do this."

Robin glanced down at his clipboard then back up at Beast Boy. _This day just keeps getting better and better. _"It's your turn to run the course with Terra first."

He nodded and walked to the starting line, while everyone else walked to the control room. Terra crouched down beside him.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and he signaled Robin to begin the course.

* * *

Raven watched as Beast Boy and Terra worked together to defeat their mechanical foes. She was getting better but Raven could still see the hesitation in her eyes, the second guessing. That was the reason she never trained alone. Powers or no, she was still a civilian, and it was their job to protect her. They finished the course and Beast Boy offered her a small smile. Her face shown with glee as she turned to wave at everyone.

She wasn't in control today. Raven doubted she'd meditated at all. She was doing a good job of hiding it, but Raven could tell Terra was unfocused. Her her throws were off, and it was a damn good thing Beast Boy was down there to watch her back.

"You beat your last time Terra." Robin said into the microphone that broadcast down to the course. "Good work. I'd like you to run it again . . . " Raven tuned out Robin and stared down at Beast Boy who looked up at her and smiled broadly. Her heart sped up when she remembered what she was going to tell him when they were done training.

_I love him, and I'm not going to loose him because I'm afraid to say it._ She told herself. Her heart settled down until she saw the boulder hurtling toward him.

Raven shoved Robin away from the microphone and grabbed it

"Get down!" Beast Boy immediately complied. Terra however, who didn't have years of trust and instinct to rely on, turned to see what was wrong. Beast Boy immediately jumped up and threw her aside, but before he could get out of the way he was thrown against stone walls of the course by the huge rock.

Raven was at his side instantly. The boulder fell to the ground as Beast Boy wobbled unsteadily and collapsed into her arms.

"Beast Boy!" Terra shrieked as she ran over to them. Her face went pale when she saw his limp form cradled in Raven's arms. Her screaming increased in volume. "What have I done! I'm so sorry!" She stared up at Raven with tears in her eyes. "Beast Boy–" Terra reached out to shake him and Raven flinched away, but it went unnoticed as the ground beneath them began to tremble.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the young woman before her. "You need to meditate _now_." She spat. Terra sat in the lotus position and began chanting her mantra. Raven ran her hand down Beast Boy's face hoping to see his eyelids flutter, but she received no response.

She summoned the cool healing light to her hands and reached out to his mind. There was nothing, darkness. He was unconscious, and she couldn't heal him unless she could _feel_ where the pain was coming from. She looked up as Starfire arrived.

"I'm taking him to the hospital. I'll meet you there." Starfire's bright eyes brimmed with tears, but she nodded in acknowledgment. Raven took a deep breath and transported them directly into the emergency room. She glanced around and was relieved to see there was no one waiting. A slightly plump woman in her mid forties spotted her immediately, ran to the desk and began speaking into a small intercom.

"We have a code T in the E.R. Code T in the E.R." Within seconds several medical personnel came rushing at her from all directions. They swooped down on Beast Boy and wheeled him away.

"Tell me what happened." The nurse who had called the code said as she ushered Raven into the waiting room.

"Smashed into a wall by a boulder. He . . . " she looked looked down at her hands and realized she was trembling, "I . . . I couldn't wake him up. He'll be okay." It came out as a question and the woman set her in a chair.

"The doctors will do everything they can. I'm going to get you some juice to sip on okay?"

"The rest of the team will be here soon."

"You just stay right there sweetheart. We'll do everything we can." She nodded as the woman walked away. She came back a few minutes later with a can of juice and a package of crackers.

"Here."

"Thanks." Raven whispered. She set the crackers on her leg and wrapped her hands around the cold can. _This is really happening._ She told herself as she stared at the ground. The doors to the waiting room suddenly burst open and the rest of her team came storming in.

"Where is he?" Cyborg asked frantically. Raven's eyes followed the kind woman beside her as she stood up and hurried over to the other five.

"He's in an examination room right now. We have all available staff working on him. The doctors are doing everything they can. All you can do now is wait."

Terra's face was streaked with tears, Starfire and Cyborg had both gone pale, and even Jinx looked concerned. Robin was the only one that remained stoic as they were ushered into chairs on either side of her.

* * *

At five when Terra's training would normally be over Cyborg had gotten up to take her home. She had protested and begged, wanting to make sure Beast Boy was going to be okay, but once Robin had convinced her he would call when they knew anything, she eventually conceded.

As they stood up to leave Raven spoke for the first time since the rest of the Titans had arrived at the hospital.

"Terra?"

Every muscle in her body tensed. "Yes?"

"You will never come to train with out having meditated _ever_ again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispered. Raven sat back in her chair with her eyes closed until Cyborg returned.

It didn't help her nerves much. Terra had spent an hour frantically pacing the room, while Cyborg tapped his foot, and Starfire sang the traditional Tameranian song of who-knows-what under her breath. The pacing was gone, but Cyborg was still tapping and Starfire was still singing.

Jinx had been quiet while Robin silently filled out insurance information, and not a word had been spoken between the five teens since her parting words to Terra. Raven stared intently at the door refusing to move until they had news of Beast Boy's condition, but she really needed to meditate. Her eyes widened when the a doctor finally came out to talk to them. Both she and Robin were on their feet before he had removed his mask

"How is he?" Robin asked.

The doctor sighed before speaking. "He's stable, on oxygen, but he still hasn't regained consciousness. He has severe internal bleeding on his right side. We're not sure where it's coming from, but we're afraid it's his liver. In any case we need to operate now."

"Do whatever you have to." Robin nodded to the doctor who nodded back.

"How long?" Raven whispered.

"Two to three hours. If you want to head home we'll call you when he's done."

"Thank you." Robin shook the doctor's hand and he hurried off. Raven slowly sat herself back down while Robin shared the information they had just been given. She looked up when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Friend Raven." Starfire whispered. "I'm sure all will be well." Starfire then took Raven's hand in her own and sat beside her. Raven relaxed slightly at the comforting gesture until their communicators went off and Starfire jumped up.

"It's the Hive Five." Robin announced. Raven shook her head.

"I'm not going." He opened his mouth, whether to protest or agree Raven wasn't sure, but she spoke before he could. "If he . . ." her hands clenched into fists at the thought of him dying. She looked directly at Robin's face for the first time since they had arrived. "If something goes wrong, if he doesn't make it," she tried to speak around the lump in her throat, "I want to be here." She finished in a whisper while clenching her fists until she could feel her fingernails digging into her palms.

Jinx suddenly sat in the chair next to Raven and placed a hand on one of Raven's fists.

"It's okay. We'll take care of it." Raven nodded as her team hurried into the streets of Jump city.

* * *

He felt like he had been thrown under a bus. Which, he quickly decided, was a very likely possibility. His throat felt like it was on fire. He brought his hand to his throat and swallowed again. It didn't help.

"Water." He whispered while trying to force his heavy eyelids open.

"Here." Beast Boy opened his mouth and was rewarded by a straw being placed in it. He greedily sucked the ice cold water down and sighed at the relief it brought.

"My throat hurts." He said to whoever had given him that amazing water. He finally managed to open his eyes and saw someone next to his bed.

"Is that all?" She asked. He smiled, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Raven." He sighed happily while reaching out to grab her hand.

"Hi." She said quietly while allowing him to pull her closer. He rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes again. After a several minutes she tried to pull her hand away and his eyes shot open as he tried to sit up.

"Don't leave!" He cried.

"I thought you were going back to sleep."

Beast Boy shook his head. "I'd miss you." He pulled her closer then lifted her hand to his lips. She smiled slightly then sat down on the side of his bed. "Tell me what happened Rae."

The space between her eyebrows wrinkled and a slight frown tugged at the corner of her mouth. "You were sandwiched between a wall and a boulder. Your liver was torn, and you've been in surgery for the last four hours."

"Really?" He immediately tore his blanket off of him. "I bet I have a wicked scar. Where's my liver?" Beast Boy found the edge of his hospital gown and began pulling it away. Raven's hand shot out and grabbed his.

"You don't want to do that." She said quickly.

"Why?"

"Well . . . that gown is the only thing you're wearing so, unless you want me to see . . . everything . . . " She let he sentence trail off and looked away.

"Right." He blushed and stared down at their intertwined hands, then smiled.

They sat quietly side by side for a few minutes, and Beast Boy's eyes began to feel heavy again.

"When you wake up, really wake up, I have something I need to tell you." Raven whispered softly in his ear. He threw his droopy eyes open and turned to look at her.

"I'm awake." He slurred.

"It can wait." She told him quietly.

"No, tell me. I'm really awake."

Raven sighed, tightened her grip on his hand and placed her other hand on his cheek.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" He asked nervously. Raven never touched him like that, and it had been a long time since she looked so deadly serious. With sudden clarity he knew exactly what she was going to tell him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke again. "I'm dying aren't I?"

"No!" She shook her head and responded more quietly. "No. What made you think that?"

"Well you looked so serious, I jut assumed . . ."

She exhaled heavily and closed her eyes. "I'll wait until the anesthesia wears off. It's obviously still affecting your brain function."

"Its not! I swear, I'm totally awake. I'll prove it. Which one of these is–" He reached over to grab one of the cords attached to his arm but Raven grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Don't." Beast Boy glanced at her hand then up at her, her entire face turned red as she rapidly withdrew her hand. "I . . . I'm going to let the others know you're alright." After looking away she stood up and slid out of the room. Beast Boy sat up and began searching until he found the button that called the nurses. He pressed it rapidly six or seven times.

Within seconds a young woman came running in.

"Is everything okay Mr. Logan?" Beast Boy smirked and tilted his head to the side; he had never been called Mr. Logan before.

"Um . . . when can I go home?" He asked.

"You'll have to stay overnight for observation, but if nothing goes wrong then you should be able to go home in the morning."

"Why can't I just go now?"

"I'm sorry sir, you just got out of surgery and most people–"

"I'm not most people."

"Um . . . That's true but I can't–"

"Look, I'll be fine, besides the tower–"

"I think I'd better go get the doctor." She hurried out of the room. Beast Boy moaned and flopped back onto the pillows that were surprisingly soft. He sighed and felt his eyelids drifting closed.

"Mr. Logan? You wanted to see me?"

He sat up and opened his eyes.

"I wanna go home." He slurred sleepily.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you just came out of surgery. You're on broad spectrum antibiotics, as well as painkillers, and we have to keep you here in case of a blood clot or other complication."

"It's okay. Raven can heal me."

"We have to keep you overnight for observation and I can't justify–"

"I'm a superhero!" He shouted. "I'm not like your regular patients!"

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked as she stepped into the room. "What's going on?"

"They wont let me go home Rae." He held out his hand to her and motioned her over while the doctor rambled about him needing to stay. He wasn't paying attention. The second Raven was within his reach he grabbed both of her hands and pulled her close.

"I'm fine Rae." He told her. Her eyebrows drew together as she frowned at him. "Really." She sighed and turned to the doctor.

"He'll stay for observation, but he doesn't need the morphine." Beast Boy looked up hopefully at the doctor and noticed the slight fear in his eyes as Raven stared him down. He nodded then walked over to a machine, pressed a few buttons, and stepped out of the room.

"What were you going to tell me Raven?" She smiled softly and sat down on the edge of his bed once more. "I promise I'm awake."

"I overheard you and Cyborg arguing . . . about us." He frowned as he tried to remember when they had been arguing. _Was that this morning?_ He thought his anger returning at the memory of Cyborgs words.

"I don't know what you heard but–"

"Beast Boy."

"No, listen he–"

"Beast Boy." She whispered his name and squeezed his hands so gently that he was rendered speechless. "Please let me finish."

"Okay." He whispered back.

"I heard you arguing, and well, I realized a few things. One really important thing. I wanted to tell you right then, but then Terra showed up for training, and then you got hurt, and there were a couple times when I was so sure you were . . ." she stopped and Beast Boy noticed the tears welling in her eyes as her bottom lip quivered, "Garfield, I love you."

"I love you too Raven." He couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face. She exhaled heavily and her tears finally fell. Beast Boy pulled her against him and she immediately curled up at his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Okay."

"Does it hurt yet?"

"A little."

"Good, where?" Beast Boy took her hand and held it over the source of the slight burning sensation that had been slowly increasing since the doctor had left. He watched Raven close her eyes in concentration as she focused her healing energy. She held her hand against his wound long after it had stopped hurting, but Beast Boy trusted that she knew what she was doing. After several minutes the light faded and Raven brought her hand over his heart.

"Are you okay Raven?" He asked.

She didn't bother opening her eyes to respond. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day." He looked out the window and saw that it was already dark.

"Well then you better stay here and rest." He told her as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure? I can have someone bring in another bed." She mumbled as she wrapped her arm around him.

"I'm sure. Go to sleep."

She had only been asleep for a few minutes when the rest of the team showed up.

"Hey guys." He whispered hoping to set the tone for the conversation.

"Beast Boy," Robin whispered back, "I don't think that Raven should be up there with you, you just got out of surgery."

"It's okay, she already took care of it."

"We're glad you're okay." Cyborg said as he placed his hand on Beast Boy's unoccupied shoulder.

"Yes Friend Beast Boy. We are most pleased that you are well."

"Do you need anything?" Jinx asked quietly.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Well maybe an extra blanket." Jinx nodded and stepped out of the room.

"Well Beast Boy," Robin said with a small hint of a smile, "I guess Raven has everything covered here. We'll check up on you again in the morning."

"Sure thing. Thanks guys." They left just as a nurse walked in with the extra blanket he had requested. Her eyes went wide as she ran over.

"Sir she can't–"

"Shhh!" He hushed urgently. "Let her rest. She's had a really rough day."

The nurse stared at them for several minutes then shook her head. "I think I'd better go get the doctor." She set the blanket down then hurried from the room.

"Night Rae." Beast Boy whispered as he covered her up.


	13. A Note to my Readers

Author's Note:

I have a few more ideas for this story, but as of now I have really run out of steam This chapter feels like a good place to stop and so I am changing the status of this to complete until inspiration strikes and I feel like starting it up again. I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading this update by update and especially those of you who have reviewed. You are a big part of what has kept me going. Thanks again for all the support.

Sincerely, Avarici


End file.
